Le Journal de John Winchester V1
by LadyTarene
Summary: [Traduction d'Alex Irvine] Sam et Dean connaissent tous les secrets de leur père transcrits dans son journal. Maintenant vous le pouvez aussi. Le 2 novembre 1983, Sam et Dean ont perdu leur mère. À la suite de cette tragédie, leur père, John, a entrepris d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ces Maux paranormaux vivant dans les coins sombres de l'Amérique... et comment les tuer.
1. 1983

Une petite note avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture:

Ceci est la version 01 de ma traduction de 'John Winchester's Journal'. Un chapitre = un chapitre du livre (un an).

Comme pour ma traduction précédente, ce livre étant un journal, le texte est accompagné d'images, je vous conseille donc d'ouvrir un onglet supplémentaire sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile) où je poste les images chapitre par chapitre.

Tout ce qui _[...]_ correspondra à une image.

Le texte écrit _**dans cette police**_ correspondra à des _**phrases écrites de la main de John**_ dans "le journal".

Le texte écrit _dans cette police_ correspondra à des _extraits de texte, article de journal..._ présent dans "le journal".

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du Journal de John Winchester!

* * *

 _ **1983**_

 **16 novembre:**

Je suis allé voir Missouri, et j'ai appris la vérité. Grâce à elle, j'ai rencontré Fletcher Gable qui m'a donné ce livre et m'a dit: "Écris tout." C'est ça que m'a dit Fletcher, comme si cette nouvelle vie était l'école et que je me ferais virer si je n'avais pas de bonnes notes. Sauf que là, si je me faisais virer, c'est que j'étais mort. Et les garçons se retrouveraient orphelins. Donc, je vais revenir là, où tout a commencé.

Deux semaines plus tôt, ma femme a été assassinée. Je l'ai regardé mourir, plaqué au plafond de la chambre de Sammy, le sang gouttant dans son berceau jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne feu en me fixant alors qu'elle mourrait. La semaine avant ça, nous étions une famille normale... nous dînions ensemble, nous allions voir les matches de T-ball de Dean, nous achetions des jouets pour Sammy. Mais, en cet instant, tout changea... Lorsque j'essaie d'y repenser, de mettre mes idées au clair... J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait arraché les deux bras et sorti les yeux de leur orbite...J'erre depuis, perdu, seul, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Mary avait l'habitude d'écrire des livres comme celui-ci. Elle disait que ça l'aidait à se rappeler toutes les petites choses, à propos des garçons, de moi... J'aimerais pouvoir lire ses journaux, mais comme tout le reste, ils sont partis. Réduis en cendres. Elle avait toujours voulu que j'essaye d'écrire les choses. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, peut-être que ça m'aidera à me rappeler, à comprendre. Fletcher semble le penser.

Plus rien n'a de sens désormais. Ma femme est partie, mes fils se retrouvent sans leur mère... Les choses que j'ai vues cette nuit-là... Mary a hurlé, et j'ai couru, mais pourtant... tout était calme, durant une seconde, Sammy allait bien, et j'étais certain, alors d'avoir imaginé des choses, trop de films d'horreur à heure trop tardive de la nuit. Et puis, soudainement, il y avait du sang, j'ai levé les yeux, ma femme...

La moitié de notre maison est partie en fumée, même si le feu n'a brûlé que quelques heures. La plupart de nos vêtements et de nos photos sont foutus, même notre coffre, le coffre avec les vieux journaux de Mary, les livrets pour les comptes épargnes afin que les garçons aillent à l'université, le peu de bijoux que nous possédions... tout est parti.

Comment ma maison, ma vie entière pouvait disparaître comme ça, si rapidement dans les flammes? Comment ma femme pouvait brûler comme ça et me quitter?

Je veux qu'on me rende ma femme. Oh Seigneur, je veux qu'on me rende ma femme.

Au début, je pensais que nous resterions. Mike et Kate m'avaient aidé à m'occuper des garçons juste après ça, Julie avait été géniale aussi, mais j'avais essayé de leur dire, de dire à Mike, ce que je pensais qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Il m'avait juste fixé, fixé de ce regard... comme s'il était convaincu que j'avais perdu la raison. Il avait aussi dû en parler à Kate. Le lendemain, sorti de nulle part, Kate m'a dit que je devrais penser à aller voir un psy. Comment pourrais-je parler de ça à un parfait inconnu? Je n'avais jamais vu de psy pour tout ce j'avais traversé en étant chez les Marines, et je m'en remis. Mes amis pensent que je suis en train de devenir fou. Qui sait, peut-être que c'est le cas...

La police a plus ou moins laissé tomber l'affaire dès lors qu'ils n'ont pas pu m'inculper. Ils s'en foutaient de savoir qu'elle était au plafond, s'en foutaient du sang sur son ventre et de toutes les choses que j'ai vues depuis cette nuit-là. Ils veulent une réponse propre. Que ce soit la bonne leur importe peu. La dernière fois que je leur ai parlé, une semaine après sa mort, ils m'ont posé les mêmes questions qu'ils m'avaient posé la nuit de l'incendie. Où étais-je? Comment était ma relation avec Mary dans les semaines qui avaient précédées l'incendie? Des problèmes avec les garçons? Je sais bien où ils veulent en venir.

L'oncle de Mary, Jacob, a organisé des funérailles pour elle dans l'Illinois d'où elle était originaire. Je n'y suis pas allé. Pourquoi? Il n'y avait rien à enterrer et je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu écouter ce que qui que ce soit aurait eut à dire là-bas. Je bois beaucoup trop, et j'ai du mal à trouver la fin de mes phrases. J'entends des choses la nuit, lorsque je suis assis dans la chambre de Dean et Sam. En ce moment tout semble être comme ces instants où vous vous rappelez un rêve que vous avez fait il y a quelques jours, mais que vous n'arrivez pas à vous rappeler si c'était bien un rêve ou si ça s'était réellement produit. Je n'arrête de me repasser cette nuit dans ma tête...Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sorti de ce lit? J'ai laissé ma femme toute seule pour aller regarder la télévision et elle était morte. Je suis vraiment désolé, Mary.

Dean parle toujours à peine. J'essaie de lui faire la causette sur des banalités, ou je lui demande s'il veut aller faire quelques lancers de balle. Je fais tout pour qu'il se sente à nouveau comme un enfant normal. Il ne s'éloigne jamais vraiment de moi, ou de son frère. Chaque matin, lorsque je me réveille, Dean est dans le berceau, ses bras enveloppant Sammy. Comme s'il tentait de le protéger de ce qui était là, la nuit.

Sammy pleure beaucoup, il réclame sa mère. Je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter et une partie de moi ne le veut pas. Ça me brise le cœur de penser que dans quelque temps il ne se la rappellera plus du tout. Je ne peux pas laisser son souvenir mourir.

Je me suis réveillé hier matin avec une mauvaise gueule-de-bois... Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire quoi que ce soit, et encore à avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Mike qui m'a sauté dessus dès que j'ai eu posé un pied dans la cuisine. Je suppose que c'est son droit puisque nous sommes dans sa maison. Il me répéta, comme un disque rayé, que je devais me ressaisir, pour les garçons... mais semblait plus inquiet pour le garage qu'autre chose. M'accusant de me faire porter pâle, de ne presque pas aller au travail... Sans blague, que je suis à peine allé au travail... Ma femme est morte, quelque chose d'horrible lui est arrivé et mes garçons sont peut-être en danger... Comment, pour l'amour de Dieu, puis-je oublier tout ça et aller travailler?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait l'avoir. Ça l'a stoppé net. "Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas abandonner le boulot de tes rêves pour ça?" Regarde-moi faire, Mike. C'est le tien.

J'ai quitté la maison de Mike avec son chèque à la main. Il n'était pas si inquiet pour moi, pas au point de ne pas me laisser partir, en tout cas. Est-ce je l'en blâme? Je ne sais pas. J'ai emmené les garçons chez Julie, et me suis rendu dans le premier dépôt de chèques que j'ai pu trouver. J'en suis sorti avec assez de liquide pour remplir l'arrière de la voiture de sécurité. Deux calibres douze: un fusil à pompe 1300 Winchester et un Stevens 311côte à côte. Et un régiment d'armes de petit calibre: un bon vieux Browning .9mm, un .44 Desert Eagle, un revolver Ruger SP101, et enfin un petit .22. Ce serait suffisant pour commencer.

Je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi long de toute ma vie. J'espère que je n'aurais jamais à le refaire.

Je suis allé voir Missouri une deuxième fois, et je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais... mais c'était comme si nous étions amis depuis des années. Elle connaissait chaque petit détail, pas seulement de ma vie, mais de moi aussi... mes pensées... mes peurs. Elle fut la première personne à ne pas me regarder comme si j'étais fou à lier quand je lui racontais mon histoire... elle m'écoutait simplement, acquiesçait, puis me dit qu'elle me croyait.

Elle me dit aussi que, si je voulais des réponses, j'allais devoir faire un sacrifice. Un sacrifice de sang. Je me suis alors arraché moi-même un de mes ongles, comme si c'était quelque chose que je faisais tous les jours. Elle eut une vision et nous trouvâmes un vrai bain de sang dans une maison du voisinage, ainsi que les mots NOUS VENONS POUR LES ENFANTS écrits avec du sang. Je ne me rappelle rien de ce qui s'est passé entre ça et trouver Sam et Dean, Dieu merci, sains et saufs chez Julie, mais elle... Julie était morte. Quelque chose l'avait massacrée. Missouri a trouvé une dent dans son corps. _[01]_ J'ai essayé de la dessiner, mais je ne sais pas dessiner.J'ai pris les garçons, dit au revoir à Missouri et me suis tiré au plus vite de Lawrence. Si jamais j'y retourne un jour, ce sera trop tôt.

Pas pour Dean, en revanche. La première chose qu'il voulait savoir était quand nous rentrerions à la maison. Mais nous n'avons plus de maison, Dean. Plus vite tu t'y feras, mieux ce sera. Nous n'aurons pas de maison, tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé ce qui a tué ta mère.

Premier arrêt: Eureka. Fletcher dit que c'est là que nous devrions commencer.

.

 **19 novembre:**

Je vaistenter d'écrire ça comme ça s'est passé, peu importe à quel point c'est que si je n'arrive pas à y croire moi-même, si je n'arrive pas à écrire rationnellement ce qui passé, comment serait-il alors possible que qui que ce soit d'autre y croit?

Jacob s'est pointé pour voir les garçons. Je l'ai convaincu de m'accompagner dans un cimetière où je pensais trouver quelques réponse et je l'ai fait tuer. Le Chien de l'Enfer, c'est comme ça que Fletcher l'appelle, est sorti d'une crypte et a creusé des trous en Jacob comme je n'en avais pas dans un être humain depuis le Vietnam. Ensuite, H était là. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais il a sauvé ma vie comme je n'avais pas pu le faire pour revanche, il ne voulut pas que j'emmène Jacob à l'hôpital. Il a dit que Jacob était mourant, et que cette chose que nous cherchions le maintenait en vie juste pour prolonger ses souffrances. Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais jusque-là, il avait eu raison sur tout ce qui s'était passé... Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire, disait H, et que Dieu me vienne en aide, je l'ai suivi, je me suis contenté d'être là et de regarder alors que ma voiture pénétrait dans une carrière avec Jacob mourant à l'intérieur.

Et tout ce que H me dit fut "Je suppose que t'as gagné une nouvelle voiture." Cet enfoiré sans pitié. J'apprendrais peut-être de lui, mais je ne l'apprécierais jamais et ne lui ferais jamais confiance. Il commença à parler de démons. De démons, de Chiens de l'Enfer...

J'ai laissé Jacob mourir. Aurais-je pu le sauver? Peut-être pas, peut-être qu'H avait raison. Mais je n'avais même pas essayé. Qu'étais-je en train de devenir? Je tente toujours de me conduire de manière à ce que, si les garçons me demandent pourquoi j'ai fait une chose, je n'ai pas à leur mentir. Mais que vais-je leur s'ils me posent des questions sur leur oncle Jake?

.

 **20 novembre:**

J'ai tué un homme avec sang-froid ce soir.

Non. J'ai tué un monstre qui change de forme ce soir et je l'ai fait afin de protéger tous ces gens qui n'ont même pas idée que ces choses existent. Mais ça aurait semblé être un homme aux yeux de n'importe laquelle de ces personnes. Et Dean en été témoin.

Ça ressemblait à Ichi, un chasseur qu'H m'avait emmené en mission avec. Nous recherchions un heeler, un genre de... quelque chose. Pas un homme. Ça attaque, tue, puis bondit au loin avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir. Springheel Jack et Jack The Ripper étaient des heelers selon H. Mais H est le même gars qui m'a fait emmener Jacob dans une carrière alors qu'il était toujours en vie. Il allait mourir. Je sais qu'il allait mourir. Mais il était toujours en vie.

 _[02]_

Et puis ce soir, Dean est sorti du roadhouse, juste à temps pour me voir mettre une dernière balle dans la tête du changeant. Et il m'a dit :Pourquoi tu l'as tué, Papa?

Que suis-je censé répondre à ça? Parce qu'il n'était pas un homme, mais un monstre ressemblant à un homme? Mon garçon a franchi cette porte et m'a vu tirer dans la tête de quelqu'un. Peut-être que je suis le monstre qui ressemble à un homme.

Revenir en arrière. Tout écrire.

H m'avait dit qu'il allait commencer à me montrer les ficelles. Il y a des gens qui chassent les monstres. Ils ont un genre de réseau qui se déplace dans différents coins, des coins comme le roadhouse de Bill et Ellen. Bill est un chasseur et ils ont, lui et Ellen, une petite fille, Jo. Elle n'est guère plus âgée que Sammy. Les chasseurs échangent des histoires à propos de ce qu'ils ont vu. Ils sont tous endommagés, brisés. Ils haïssent les choses qu'ils chassent. Je suis comme eux.

La nièce d'Ellen surveillait les garçons pendant qu'H nous emmenait, Ichi et moi, chercher ce changeant. Mary, tu sais, que je n'aurais jamais laissé les garçons avec des étrangers, des gens en qui je n'avais pas confiance? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Je ne le ferais jamais.

.

 **21 novembre:**

Les garçons sont avec Pam et Bill à Elgin. Je n'ai pas passé une nuit entière loin d'eux depuis la mort de Mary, et je peux sentir comme un crochet au niveau de mes entrailles, voulant me ramener à eux pour les protéger. Mais H dit que j'ai besoin de parler à Mary à nouveau, et s'il peut faire en sorte que ça arrive...

Il n'arrête pas de parler de démon. Un démon avait tué sa femme, disait-il, et il s'attendait à ce que je le crois juste comme ça. Mais ce à quoi il ressemblait pour c'était à quelqu'un qui avait laissé son chagrin le changer en monstre. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé à sa femme, ça n'excusait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Et je ne peux pas me laisser devenir lui. Je ne suis pas un chasseur. Je suis un mari et un père qui cherche juste à venger sa femme.

Voilà ce que j'aimerais pouvoir dire à Dean: Ton frère est trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire, mais toi, tu commences à comprendre. Et ça m'effraie. Depuis la mort de ta mère, j'ai vu des choses indicibles, et par ma faute, maintenant, tu les as vues aussi. Je ressens la noirceur de la route sur laquelle je me suis engagé. Un jour tu verras, j'ai dû vous laisser aujourd'hui... mais lorsque j'aurais terminé, je te promets que: viendra le jour où je n'aurais plus jamais à vous laisser. Mais jusque-là, je peux seulement prier que tu sois assez fort pour veiller sur Sammy. L'un de nous deux doit l'être.

.

 **24 novembre:**

Nous sommes en route pour quelque part, H et moi, mais comme je suis un bleu, je n'ai pas le droit de demander où nous allons. Il me dit juste qu'il m'emmène rencontrer quelqu'un qui me permettra de parler avec Mary mais que nous avions quelques petites choses à faire avant.

Un chasseur ne refuse jamais une chasse.

Jamais.

C'est ce que dit H. Donc ce soir nous avons éliminé un genre de truc non-mort. H a dit que c'était peut-être un revenant. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Pour le moment. Mais je trouverais.

 _[03]_

Les gens l'appelaient le Doc Benton. Il voulait vivre éternellement, et quand l'alchimie avait échouée, il s'était alors tourné vers le vol d'organes. Il s'était gardé en vie en remplaçant chacun de ses organes flanchant par des organes récoltés sur d'infortunés locaux. Selon H, ça durait comme ça depuis 1816. Le doc nous posa des problèmes jusqu'à ce que je le découpe à la tronçonneuse après qu'H ait brûlé les restes de sa dernière victime. Leçon: Brûler la victime avait affaibli le doc en le privant des pouvoirs qu'il tirait des organes Selon H, vous pouviez résoudre beaucoup de problème avec de l'essence et une allumette.

Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur les revenants. Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur tout.

.

 **25 novembre:**

Aujourd'hui, dans une ville appelée, Blue Earth au Minnesota, j'ai rencontré un prêtre fou qui m'a amené Mary. Son nom est Jim, mais ce qu'il a fait n'était semblable à aucun Rituel de l'Église que j'avais déjà vu, et je doute fort qu'il l'ait appris dans un séminaire. Il s'est coupé, et son sang est devenu feu, mais il ne l'a pas brûlé. Et puis, le feu s'est changé en Mary.

Mary.

Elle a dit mon nom. Je crois qu'elle a aussi dit d'autres choses, mais entendre sa voix prononcer mon nom à nouveau... Je ne peux pas décrire ce que ça m'a fait. Mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, et puis elle s'est transformée en... je ne sais pas. Le Chien Noir, un chien démoniaque, un Chien de l'Enfer. Ça m'a parlé et m'a dit, "Bientôt, tu viendras à moi."

Après qu'il fut parti, Jim observa la dent que le Chien de l'Enfer avait laissé derrière lui. Il y avait des numéros dessus: 2327. Mary était morte à 23 h 27 selon les rapports de police. H et Jim étaient d'accords pour dire que ces numéros étaient des coordonnées inscrites dans la dent, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

Écrit dans le sang: Dans les temps anciens, en Occident, les gens avaient l'habitude de dire "J'y ai posé la main et ai scellé." sur un document avant de le signer. En Orient, c'était littéral dans certains cas. L'Empereur du Japon, jadis, "signait" d'importants documents en plongeant sa main dans du sang et en laissant une empreinte de main sanglante sur la page. Dans l'histoire des pactes avec le Diable, les gens étaient censés signer leur nom dans le sang. J'ai vu quelques-uns de ces supposés marchés datant d'il y a plusieurs siècles, et pour autant que je puisse en juger, aucun n'avait été signé avec du sang, même s'ils portaient bien la signature de personnes. Cette histoire de sang avait sans aucun doute été ajoutée pour souligner le sérieux de l'acte de signature. Vous donniez votre âme. "Le Sang est la Vie."

.

 **27 novembre:**

2 700 kilomètres en 24 heures, H et moi nous passant le volant à tour de rôle depuis Blue Earth jusqu'à Tempe. Fletcher Gable. Il nous avait montré une carte de cimetières; Portes du Diable les appelait-il. Des endroits où les démons pouvaient passer jusque dans notre monde. Je ne sais rien des démons, mais la carte était divisée en secteurs, et le cimetière #112 de la zone 7 se trouvait à Hope dans le Colorado, près des Quatre Coins.

Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce qui s'est passé là-bas. L'auberge Fore, juste à la sortie de la ville, était pleine de cadavres, d'hallucinations... nous trouvâmes l'auberge et le chien de l'Enfer, le Chien Noir était là et il vint à H comme un épagneul à son maître.

 _[04]_

Il me dit qu'il n'avait pas tué Mary, mais qu'il avait lâché le chien sur moi, il me dit aussi qu'il connaissait "certains des participants impliqués." Mais ce n'étaient pas des démons, affirmait-il. J'ai tué le chien et alors H changea toute sa stratégie. Il me dit que tout ce qu''il avait fait, même me coller le chien aux basques, était un moyen pour me faire chasser. Qu'il n'était pas H, mais quelque chose d'autre dans le corps d'un chasseur. Dans le corps d'un homme. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était d'avoir descendu ce changeant devant le roadhouse avec Dean comme témoin. J'ai tué H, et j'ai brûlé l'hôtel. J'écris ça depuis une aire de repos sur l'I-76 juste à la sortie de Julesburg. J'allais chasser, d'accord. Je chasserais, et les garçons chasseront et nous trouverions la chose qui avait tué Mary et nous l'enverrions en Enfer. Et sur la route, nous allions tuer chaque monstre, chaque goule, chaque fantôme, chaque démon ainsi que tout le reste. Mes garçons ne grandiront pas pour vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Ils ne perdront pas ce que j'ai perdu.

 _Ce chien noir, ou le diantre dans une telle effigie (Dieu, Lui qui cause tout, a connaissance de tout) courra tout le long du corps de l'église avec une grande célérité et avec une diligence formidable, à travers les gents en une figure et aspect visible, passa entre deux personnes qui depuis leur position à genoux semblaient prier et en l'instant leur tordit la nuque à tous deux, si bien que, en en ce moment agenouillés, ils moururent étrangement._

 _[05, **Angleterre, 1577. Des marques de brûlures sur la porte de l'église, connues en tant qu'Empreintes du Diable** ]_

 _._

 **29 novembre:**

Nous avons quitté Elgin. Pour où, je ne sais pas. Pour un endroit où je pourrais apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Mary et tuer ce qui l'avait fait. Les chasseurs sont là. L'un d'entre eux doit bien savoir quelque chose à propos de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je retournerai d'abord au roadhouse. Bill et Ellen nous laisseront y rester pour un moment. Après ça, qui sait?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par les livres, mais cela dit, je n'avais jamais vraiment été attiré par le fait de tenir un journal non plus. Les choses ont changé. J'ai commencé à rechercher de vieux livres, comme ceux que Fletcher a, comme j'ai vu certains chasseurs en lire au roadhouse. Je dois apprendre. Connais ton ennemi. Et j'ai commencé à creuser dans des bibliothèques. Je collectionne de vieux dossiers de la police, je parcoure des micro-fiches... à la recherche de feux, d'incendies criminels avec des similaires au nôtre. Je vais trouver cette chose qui a tué ma femme, et quand je la trouverais... Que Dieu me Pardonne.

 _[06, (Reagan ratifie un projet de loi établissant les "King's Holiday") (Les Forces américaines commencent leur opération en Europe {Nom de code: Able Archer}) (Les combats cessent à Grenade)]_

 _._

 **11 décembre:**

Sammy a enfin commencé à faire ses nuits, et maintenant que Dean partage un lit avec lui, il dort, lui aussi, comme une souche. Mais moi... je ferme les yeux et elle est là. Ça commence toujours de la même manière, je la vois comme elle était avant cette nuit-là, belle et heureuse et en vie. Et je ne le vois pas, je le vis, c'est comme si j'y étais... c'est si réel, je sais que je pourrais tendre ma main et la toucher. Et c'est ce que je fais... je tends la main... et soudainement, je suis de retour à cette nuit-là, au sang et aux flammes et Mary, Mary est au plafond, et comment est-elle arrivée sur le plafond... elle ne peut pas être au plafond...

Voilà la partie étrange. Quand je réveille à bout de souffle et couvert de sueur... je jurerais que quelque chose est là. Je peux le sentir, qui plane sur moi, sur mes garçons. Ça regarde, ça attend. Je pense que ça se moque même de moi... Tu n'as pas pu arrêter ça. Tu n'as pas pu la protéger. Tu ne pourras les protéger.

.

 **14 décembre:**

Je me suis réellement endormi hier soir... et puis me suis réveillé avec des sueurs froides cinq minutes plus tard. Sentant à nouveau cette présence... et en pleine réflexion. J'avais lu des livres sur les incendies, comment ils commençaient, à quelle vitesse ils se propageaient... mais l'un des livres parlait de feux étranges, de feux n'ayant aucune explication... Il était dit que certaines personnes croyaient que les flammes pouvaient être contrôlées par certaines entités maléfiques, crées et utilisées pour blesser des gens. C'est dingue, des trucs de contes de fées... comme des dragons cracheurs de feu, pas vrai? Puis, je me suis rappelé... quand je suis retourné dans la chambre de Sammy cette nuit-là, quand j'ai essayé d'atteindre Mary... le feu a bondi. Bondi sur moi... comme s'il avait un objectif, comme s'il voulait me tenir à distance, m'empêcher de l'atteindre. Comme si quelqu'un le contrôlait.

 _[07, (Officiel des refuges: Il est plus difficile de trouver un foyer pour les grands chiens noirs) (La Taverne du Chien Noir, Cape Cod; Chanson de Led Zepplin; Personnage dans l'Île au Trésor; Auberge du Chien Noir, CO)]_

 _._

 **20 décembre:**

Je commence à comprendre qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi. Les autres chasseurs ont vu des choses. Un mec appelé Frank Gutierrez m'a dit avec un visage impassible que la route 666 était souillée de chiens démoniaques. Mais chaque chasseur a une histoire différente et aucun n'avait vu exactement ce que j'avais vu. Si je voulais des réponses, j'allais devoir les trouver moi-même. J'ai lu sur les chiens noirs. Sur le Chien Noir, Black Shuck en anglais. Venant du Vieil Anglais _scucca_ = démon. Aussi connu sous le nom de Barghest, un présage de mort.

 _[08]_

Les chiens noirs hantent les routes. Parfois, ils sont accompagnés par une femme sans tête ou, sont eux-mêmes, sans tête. Les voir signifie que vous allez subir une perte dans votre famille. La plupart des écrits sont britanniques, mais j'ai creusé un peu. Et tout le monde a une histoire de chien noir; du Comté de Macon au Tennessee, à Meriden dans le Connecticut, en passant par Long Island dans l'Oregon.

.

 **25 décembre:**

Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière. Je me suis immédiatement réveillé et ai réalisé que c'était Noël. Où était Mary? Ce fut ma seule et unique pensée durant toute la nuit, et elle me resta à l'esprit durant la toute la journée. Notre célébration fut maladroite... un sapin tordu en plastique de soixante centimètres de haut, des sucreries fourrées dans des chaussettes et une pile d'équipement de sport pour les garçons... balle de foot américain, ballon de basket, balle de football. Déjà, Dean est trop grand pour le T-ball, et cette année nous irons à de vrais matches de la Petite League. Ou plutôt, j'irais à ses matches. Seul.

Mary ne verra jamais Dean frapper un home-run. Elle ne verra jamais Sammy faire ses premiers pas, ou n'entendra jamais ses premiers mots. Elle n'emmènera pas Dean pour son premier jour à l'école, elle ne restera pas éveillée toute la nuit à s'inquiéter à mes côtés, la nuit où il empruntera la voiture pour la toute première fois. Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle ne soit pas là, et ce fut tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser aujourd'hui. Je suis si en colère que je vois à peine clair, je veux que ma femme nous revienne.

La police a officiellement déclaré notre affaire; classée. Quel cadeau de Noël, hein?

.

 **29 décembre:**

Retour au roadhouse. Nous allons rester ici pour un moment. Je ne peux pas continuer de conduire comme ça, en tournant en rond. Les garçons ont besoin d'un endroit auquel ils pourront penser comme étant la maison, même si ça ne dure pas. Et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où je peux apprendre ce que font les chasseurs. Le seul esprit de fête que j'ai est la soif de sang. Je veux tuer. La dernière fois que je me rappelle m'être senti comme ça, c'était pendant le Vietnam. Mais je pense que nous pourrons rester un peu ici, le temps de reprendre pied. Ou du moins, où je pourrais me remettre sur pied; je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudra pour que les garçons se sentent à nouveau normaux. Dean n'a plus été le même depuis qu'il m'a vu tuer ce changeant. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui. La plupart des enfants de son âge n'ont pas d'idées précises sur ce qu'est la mort, et lui l'avais vue de près et personnellement. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis? Quel âge doit-il atteindre avant que je ne lui dise la vérité?


	2. 1984

Une petite note avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture:

Ceci est la version 01 de ma traduction de 'John Winchester's Journal'. Un chapitre = un chapitre du livre (un an).

Comme pour ma traduction précédente, ce livre étant un journal, le texte est accompagné d'images, je vous conseille donc d'ouvrir un onglet supplémentaire sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile) où je poste les images chapitre par chapitre.

Tout ce qui _[...]_ correspondra à une image.

Le texte écrit **dans cette police** correspondra à des **phrases écrites de la main de John** dans "le journal".

Le texte écrit _dans cette police_ correspondra à des _extraits de texte, article de journal..._ présent dans "le journal".

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du Journal de John Winchester!

 _ **1984**_

 **1er janvier:**

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle année commence. Mary adorait cette époque de l'année, elle aimait l'idée d'un nouveau départ pour chacun. Elle prenait toujours une bonne résolution, une par an, mais contrairement à la plupart des gens, elle la tenait. Et chaque année, elle tentait de me convaincre d'en prendre une, mais je n'en voyais jamais l'utilité. J'aurais aimé avoir lu son journal. Peut-être que ça m'aurait aidé à me la rappeler. Peut-être que ça m'aurait donné des indices concernant certains de ses secrets. Peut-être que c'est là, tout le but d'un journal. D'empêcher l'Histoire de votre vie de mourir avec vous. Que les autres n'oublient pas.

Seigneur, ce que j'aurais aimé que les garçons connaissent Mary plus longtemps.

Cette année je vais finalement prendre une bonne résolution. Je vais trouver ce qui est arrivé à ma femme.

.

 **24 janvier:**

Dean a eu cinq ans aujourd'hui. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir à où nous trouverions-nous à l'automne, parce qu'il devrait alors commencer l'école. Puis j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas le laisser dans une école. N'importe quoi pouvait y arriver. Peut-être un endroit qui faisait jardin d'enfants à la demi-journée. Peut-être que ça, je pourrais. Je sais que je le devrais. Je sais qu'il devrait pouvoir s'amuser avec d'autres enfants, des enfants qui ne savent pas démonter un Browning. Bon, Dean ne le peut pas non plus, pour le moment. Mais il apprend. Il a un talent certain pour les armes à feu. Je peux déjà le voir. Et, il en aura besoin.

.

 **2 mai:**

Sammy a un an. Nous avons passé son anniversaire dans les montagnes parce que je devais rencontrer un gars nommé Daniel Elkins. La culture des chasseurs est étrange sur la manière dont elle initie le sang neuf. À chaque fois que vous rencontrez quelqu'un, cette personne vous dit que vous devez aller rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, et à chaque fois que vous rencontrez quelqu'un de nouveau, ce quelqu'un vous emmène chasser son espèce de monstres favorite.

Ce gars, Elkins, vit dans une cabane au milieu de nulle part dans le Colorado, et selon lui, il est le plus grand chasseur de vampires en vie.

Des vampires.

Ils sont réels. Je n'en ai jamais croisés, mais Daniel dit qu'ils sont réels et je le crois. Il dit aussi que le journal d'un chasseur sert autant à la recherche qu'à noter le train-train quotidien. Donc, j'ai copié ça d'un livre appelé _Le Recueil d'Harleian_ :

 _Nous ne devons pas omettre d'Observer ici, que notre Propriétaire semble accorder une certaine valeur à ce que le Baron Valvasor a rapporté concernant les Vampyres, qui sont dit infestant certaines parties de ce Pays. Ces Vampyres sont supposés être les Corps des Décédés, animés par des Esprits malins et qui sortent des Tombes durant la Nuitée, afin de sucer le Sang de bien des Vivants, et par là même, les détruire._

Les vampires, il y a quatre cents ans. Il existe d'autres témoignages, plus anciens encore. Peter Plogojewitz, le cordonnier de Silésie...

.

 **17 mai:**

Ça aurait été notre sixième anniversaire de mariage. Six ans, c'est le fer. Sammy a fait ses premiers pas hier. Il a marché vers Dean, puis est tombé tête la première avant de commencer à pleurer. La vie est dure, petit. Est-ce que je sonne comme un papa fier? Je le suis.

 _[09, (Un homme déclare un attaque de bête à Ft. Collins {Comme un chien noir géant, dit-il})]_

 _._

 **2 novembre:**

Mary est morte depuis une année. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais, et je ne le voudrais pas. Mais j'ai passé l'année dernière à devenir meilleur en vengeance.

Peut-être est-ce le bon moment pour écrire tout ce que j'ai appris sur Lawrence.

 _ **Au coin de la 8e et de Massachusetts: Un fantôme, une femme dans une robe du XIXe.**_

 _ **Au coin de la 7e et Massachusetts: L'hôtel Eldrige. La rumeur dit que la ville va le faire reconstruire, donc peut-être que le phénomène occulte changera, mais Missouri dit qu'il y a quelque chose sur le cinquième étage. Elle a des visions plus facilement là-bas, comme si le monde des esprits était plus proche du nôtre d'une certaine façon.**_

 _ **L'Église de Stull: Abandonnée depuis 1922. Pas de toit, mais vous pouvez vous trouver en son centre au beau milieu d'un orage, vous ne serez pas mouillé. La pluie ne lui tombera pas dessus. Un crucifix est toujours accroché au mur, et il se retourne, lorsque vous vous en approchez.**_

 _ **Le Cimetière de Stull: Le Diable, est dit, y apparaître deux fois l'an, pou l'équinoxe de printemps et pour Halloween. Il vient y visiter la tombe de l'un de ses enfants, né d'une sorcière humaine et mort après quelques jours.**_

 _ **L'Institut Haskell: Un cimetière d'enfants près de l'aile Taminend, et plein de fantômes troublés. Un autre fantôme, celui d'un suicidaire timide, hante le sous-sol du bâtiment Pocahontas. L'aile Hiawatha est emplie de mauvais échos, le chagrin et la douleur de générations d'enfants abusés. Combien d'entre eux étaient morts?**_

J'apprends sur les lieux hantés. Tous ceux à qui j'ai parlé ou tous ce que j'ai lu pensent tous, tout savoir sur le sujet, mais chacun dit quelque chose de différent. Ou de si vague que ça n'a aucun sens. Je lis ce livre, et encore un autre me répétant que si je continue à faire ça, je finirais bien par discerner des motifs.

 _Dans le monde des esprits, il y en a toujours un très grand nombre, étant le premier de tous, pour leur examen et leur préparation; Mais il n'y a pas de durée fixe pour leur séjour; car certains sont envoyé au paradis et d'autres sont confinés en enfer peu de temps après leur arrivée; tandis que certains continuent là pendant des semaines, et d'autres pendant plusieurs années... Ebenezer Sibly_

 _[10, (La Réputation de Lawrence pour être hantée est mondiale. Ha_ _ll_ _oween amène ceux à la recherche du Grand Tressai_ _ll_ _ement à Stu_ _ll_ _)]_

Ça me faisait penser au Doc Benton. De William dans le Newburgh:

 _Sitôt que cet homme fut laissé seul en ce lieu, le diable, s'imaginant qu'il avait trouvé le bon moment pour briser son courage, ramena, de manière impromptue, son vaisseau choisi, qui semblait avoir reposé plus longtemps que d'habitude. Ayant vu cela de loin, il devint raide de terreur en raison de sa seule présence; mais bientôt reprenant son courage et n'ayant point de refuge, il résista courageusement au commencement de la fièvre, qui se précipitait sur lui avec un bruit terrible, et il frappa le frappa de la hache qu'il tenait à la main et celle-ci s'enfonça son corps. En recevant cette blessure, le monstre gémit à haute voix, et tournant lui le dos, flotta avec une rapidité qui n'était pas inférieure à celle avec laquelle il s'était avancé, tandis que l'homme admirable poussait son ennemi par derrière et le forçait à chercher son propre tombeau à nouveau, qui s'ouvrit de lui-même, et reçut son hôte en avance du poursuivant, et parut immédiatement se refermer avec la même facilité. Pendant ce temps, ceux qui, impatients de la froideur de la nuit, s'étaient retirés au coin du feu, accoururent, quoique un peu trop tard, et, ayant entendu ce qui s'était passé, et se firent un secours utile pour déterrer et retirer du milieu du tombeau le cadavre maudit dès l'aube. Quand ils l'eurent dépouillé de l'argile jetée avec lui, ils trouvèrent la grande blessure qu'il avait reçue, et une grande quantité de gore qui en avait découlé dans le sépulcre; et, l'ayant emporté au-delà des murs du monastère et l'ayant brûlé, ils dispersèrent les cendres par les vents._

Tous s'accordent à dire qu'il vous faut les brûler pour s'assurer qu'ils soient morts. J'aurais dû brûler le Doc Benton aussi, mais je suppose que la tronçonneuse avait fait son job.


	3. 1985

Une petite note avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture:

Ceci est la version 01 de ma traduction de 'John Winchester's Journal'. Un chapitre = un chapitre du livre (un an).

Comme pour ma traduction précédente, ce livre étant un journal, le texte est accompagné d'images, je vous conseille donc d'ouvrir un onglet supplémentaire sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile) où je poste les images chapitre par chapitre.

Tout ce qui _[...]_ correspondra à une image.

Le texte écrit **dans cette police** correspondra à des **phrases écrites de la main de John** dans "le journal".

Le texte écrit _dans cette police_ correspondra à des _extraits de texte, article de journal..._ présent dans "le journal".

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du Journal de John Winchester!

* * *

 _ **1985**_

 **1er janvier:**

Le nouvel An. Mary, je t'avais promis l'an passé que je te vengerais. Je te le promets à nouveau. je te le promettrais chaque année jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait. Je n'oublierais jamais.

.

 **24 janvier:**

Le sixième anniversaire de Dean. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il m'a vu tuer ce changeant. Il ne pose plus de questions à ce sujet maintenant. Et il a arrêté de demander quand il irait à l'école. J'ai essayé de l'y mettre l'automne dernier, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu prendre la risque. Peut-être cette année, maintenant qu'il est un peu plus âgé, et qu'il en sait un peu plus. Je lui apprends. Pas les pires trucs, mais assez pour qu'il sache qu'il y a des choses qui rampent et sortent dans la nuit.

 _ **Myling. L'esprit scandinavien d'un enfant, aussi appelé utburd. Typiquement, ce sont les âmes d'enfants assassinés ou d'enfants qui sont morts sans avoir été baptisés. Ils mèneront à eux des voyageurs dans la nuit et demanderont d'être emmenés, portés, jusqu'à un cimetière afin qu'ils puissent se reposer, mais ils deviendront de plus en plus lourds, à mesure que se rapproche le cimetière, jusqu'à ce que la personne les portant soit attirée sous terre par leur poids. Cette croyance vient de la pratique consistant à laisser des nourrissons non-désirés ou difformes dehors afin qu'ils meurent d'hypothermie. Ils hantent généralement l'endroit où ils ont été abandonnés, mais le folklore relève également leurs présences en la demeure de la personne les ayants tués, généralement, un membre de leur propre famille. Si leurs restes peuvent être localisés et enterrés en un sol consacré, ils disparaîtront.**_

 _ **.**_

 **2 mai:**

Sammy a deux ans aujourd'hui. Et ça fait deux ans d'affilés que nous passons son anniversaire au Colorado où je dus m'arrêter chez Daniel. Je n'ai toujours pas vu de vampire, mais Elkins est un tel ermite que simplement parce que je lui parle, d'autres chasseurs ont commencé à me demander de récolter son savoir pour eux.

Les croix ne repousseront pas les vampires, et la lumière du soleil ne les tuera pas. Ils peuvent aller dehors. Ils ont besoin de sang pour survivre, et préfèrent le sang humain mais ils peuvent se nourrir de celui d'autres mammifères s'il n'y a pas d'humains dans les environs. La seule façon de les tuer de manière certaine c'est la décapitation. Bien que le sang d'un homme mort soit un poison pour eux, il ne les tuera pas, mais ça les affaiblira, les rendant lents et malades.

Daniel dit qu'ils ont disparus mais il garde les yeux bien ouverts quand même, et il pense que je devrais en savoir assez sur eux pour pouvoir en abattre un au cas où il en resterait. Il m'a donné une copie de cet article, si jamais il s'avérerait utile un jour.

 _[11, (... le corps du dernier frère décédé fut accordement exhumé, et du sang "vivant" fut trouvé dans le cœur et le système circulatoire, il fut alors incinéré et la victime commença immédiatement à se reformer et devant moi se tint un homme de cinquante ans en pleine santé, vigoureux.) ( **Extrait de American Anthropologist, 1896** )]_

 _._

 **17 mai:**

Ça aurait dû être notre septième anniversaire de mariage. Laine et cuivre.

 _[12. Habitait à Bagdad un marchand âgé qui avait bien prospéré dans son commerce et qui avait un fils unique auquel il était tendrement attaché. Il résolut de le marier à la fille d'un autre marchand, une fille d'une fortune considérable, mais sans aucun intérêt personnel. Aboul-Hassan, le fils du marchand, après avoir vu le portrait de la dame, demanda à son père de retarder le mariage jusqu'à ce qu'il pût y réconcilier son esprit. Au lieu de cela, il tomba amoureux d'une autre fille, la fille d'un sage, et il ne donna à son père aucune paix jusqu'à ce qu'il consente au mariage avec l'objet de ses affections. Le vieillard s'y refusa le plus longtemps qu'il put, mais voyant que son fils se disposait à prendre la main de la belle Nadilla, et qu'il était aussi résolu à ne pas accepter la dame riche et laide, il fit ce que la plupart des pères, en de telles circonstances, sont obligés de le faire; il acquiesça._

 _Le mariage, se fit en grande pompe et cérémonie, et une lune de miel heureuse s'ensuivit, qui eût été plus heureuse si ce n'était pour une petite circonstance qui eut de très graves conséquences._

 _Aboul-Hassan remarqua que sa fiancée quitta la couche nuptiale dès qu'elle pensa son mari endormit, et n'y retourna qu'une heure avant l'aube._

 _Plein de curiosité, Hassan une nuit feignit de dormir, et vit sa femme se lever et sortir de la chambre comme d'habitude. Il la suivit avec précaution et la vit entrer dans un cimetière. Sous les rayons de lune, il la vit entrer dans un mausolée; il s'y avança à sa suite._

 _La scène à l'intérieur était horrible. Un groupe de goules étaient rassemblées autour des dépouilles des tombes qu'ils avaient violées, et festoyaient de la chair des cadavres depuis longtemps enterrés. Sa propre épouse, qui, soit dit en passant, ne se touchait jamais le souper chez elle, ne jouait pas un rôle insignifiant dans le banquet hideux._

 _Dès qu'il put s'enfuir en toute sécurité, Aboul-Hassan se réfugia dans son lit._

 _Il ne dit rien à sa femme jusqu'au lendemain soir, quand le souper fut apporté, et qu'elle refusa de manger; puis il insista sur sa participation, et quand elle refusa positivement, il s'écria coléreusement, "Oui, vous gardez votre appétit pour votre fête avec les goules!" Nadilla était silencieuse; elle pâlit et tremblait, et sans un mot regagna son lit. À minuit, elle se leva, tomba sur son mari avec ses ongles et ses dents, lui arracha la gorge, et ayant ouvert une veine, tenta de lui sucer le sang; mais Aboul-Hassan, se levant sur ses pieds, la jeta à terre et la tua d'un coup. Elle fut enterrée le lendemain._

 _Trois jours après, à minuit, elle reparut, attaqua de nouveau son mari et essaya de nouveau de lui sucer le sang. Il s'enfuit loin d'elle, et, le lendemain, ouvrit sa tombe, la brûla, et jeta ses cendres dans le Tigris.]_

 _[13. (Vaches mortes mutilées trouvée sur l'autoroute.) (Deux personnes retrouvées assassinées dans un étrange pacte de suicide.) (Reagan doit s'adresser à nouveau au Congrès aujourd'hui.)]_

 _._

 **7 septembre:**

Aujourd'hui était le tout premier jour à l'école de Dean. Je l'ai fait entrer directement en CP. Il a presque sept ans et j'ai simplement dit à l'école qu'il avait été au jardin d'enfants quand nous étions au Kansas. Ils n'ont pas trop insisté lorsque je leur ai dit que les enfants avaient perdu leur mère et que nous déménagions souvent depuis. Je pense que nous resterons ici un moment. Ou essayerons, en tout cas. Je me suis senti de nouveau normal en emmenant Dean à l'école. Sur le chemin, il m'a demandé si les autres enfants à l'école avaient appris les mêmes choses que lui. J'ai dû lui dire que peut-être, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de parler du travail de Papa dans la cour de récréation.

Il est rentré à la maison, aux anges, et il m'a ramené des fiches de travail avec les noms des différentes parties du poisson, différents nombres de pommes et oranges additionnées... c'est comme ça que c'était supposé être. Pourquoi ça n'est pas comme ça?

Sammy veut aller à l'école aussi. Je ne peux même pas imaginer rester dans le même endroit assez longtemps pour qu'il commence ici. Trois ans paraissent être une éternité.

.

 **2 novembre:**

Mary est morte depuis deux ans. Je suis sur la route depuis trois jours, pour aller nettoyer un immeuble hanté de San Francisco. Déjà, ce genre de choses me semble être des tâches quotidiennes. Vous cherchez l'histoire, vous cherchez les restes, vous les brûlez et les salez. Fin de l'histoire. Là, c'était deux jeunes filles, et sur tout le trajet de retour au roadhouse, je pensais au fait que je n'aurais jamais de fille. Dean vit quelque chose sur mon visage, ou peut-être qu'il savait juste quel jour nous étions. Toujours est-il que, quand je suis arrivé là-bas, il est venu à moi et m'a demandé si j'avais eu une chasse difficile. J'en ai été incapable de répondre pendant une minute.

.

 **14 novembre:**

J'ai emmené Dean tirer. S'il est assez grand pour essayer de me réconforter, il est assez grand pour commencer à apprendre les ficelles du métier. Je ne l'ai laissé essayer que le .22, mais il est un tireur d'élite précis. Mon sergent instructeur l'aurait choisi lui plutôt que moi, sans hésitation. Dans des moments comme ça, il est certain que je suis fier de mon garçon. J'ai le sentiment que ce sera différent avec Sammy. Peut-être qu'il est juste trop jeune, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait le même genre d'instinct de tueur.

 _Pline le Jeune, lettre à Sura:_

 _Il y avait à Athènes une grande et spacieuse maison, qui avait une mauvaise réputation, si bien que personne ne pouvait y vivre. Au milieu de la nuit, on entendait fréquemment un bruit ressemblant à l'heurt du fer, qui, si l'on écoutait plus attentivement, ressemblait au bruit de chaînes, lointaines d'abord, mais s'approchant de plus en plus: immédiatement après, un spectre apparaissait sous la forme d'un vieillard d'apparence extrêmement maigre et sordide, avec une longue barbe et des cheveux ébouriffés, qui secouait les chaînes sur ses pieds et ses mains. Pendant ce temps, les occupants en détresse passaient leurs nuits éveillées sous d'horribles terreurs imaginables. Cela, brisait leur repos, ruinait leur santé, et leur provoquait des maux de tête, la terreur grandissait en eux, et la mort suivit. Même le jour, bien que l'esprit n'apparaisse pas, l'impression demeurait si forte sur leur imagination qu'il semblait encore sous leurs yeux, et les gardait en perpétuelle alarme. En conséquence, la maison fut enfin désertée, jugée absolument inhabitable; de sorte qu'elle était maintenant entièrement abandonné au fantôme. Cependant, dans l'espoir de trouver un locataire qui ignorait cette circonstance très alarmante, un projet de loi fut déposé, annonçant qu'elle devait être louée ou vendue. Il se trouva que le philosophe Athenodorus vint à Athènes à cette époque, et, lisant le projet de loi, demanda le prix. Le prix extraordinairement bas éleva ses soupçons; cependant, quand il eut entendu toute l'histoire, il fut bien loin d'être découragé et était plus qu'enclin à l'acheterer, et, en somme, il le fit réellement. Lorsque s'approcha le soir, il ordonna qu'on lui préparât un canapé dans la partie avant de la maison, et, après avoir appelé une lumière, avec son crayon et ses tablettes, il ordonna à tout son peuple de se retirer. Et afin que son esprit ne puisse pas, faute d'activité, être ouvert aux vaines terreurs des esprits et bruits de l'imaginaire, il s'appliqua à écrire avec une attention toute particulière.  
La première partie de la nuit passa en silence, comme d'habitude; enfin on entendit un bruit de fer et de claquement de chaînes: cependant, il ne leva ni les yeux, ni ne posa son stylo, mais, resta calme et rassemblé, essayant de se convaincre lui-même que les sons étaient autre chose. Le bruit augmentait et s'avançait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il semblât à la porte, et enfin dans la chambre. Il leva les yeux, vit et reconnut le fantôme exactement comme on lui avait décrit: il se tenait devant lui, faisant signe d'un doigt, comme une personne qui appelle un autre. Athenodorus, en réponse, fit un signe de la main signifiant que l'esprit devait attendre un peu, et posa de nouveau les yeux sur ses papiers; Le fantôme fit alors claquer ses chaînes sur la tête du philosophe, qui le regarda, et le voyant faire signe comme auparavant, se leva aussitôt, et, la lumière dans la main, le suivit. Le fantôme s'avançait lentement, encombré de ses chaînes, et, se retournant, disparut soudain. Athenodorus, ainsi seul, marqua d'herbe et des feuilles l'endroit où l'esprit l'avait quitté. Le lendemain, il donna des informations aux magistrats, et leur conseilla d'ordonner que l'endroit soit creusé. C'est ce qui fut fait, et on y trouva le squelette d'un homme enchaîné; Car le corps, ayant passé beaucoup de temps dans le sol, était putréfié et vermoulu tant et si bien que les chaînes ne le tenait plus. Les os rassemblés furent enterrés publiquement, et ainsi, après que le fantôme fut apaisé par les cérémonies appropriées, la maison ne fut plus hantée._


	4. 1986

Une petite note avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture:

Ceci est la version 01 de ma traduction de 'John Winchester's Journal'. Un chapitre = un chapitre du livre (un an).

Comme pour ma traduction précédente, ce livre étant un journal, le texte est accompagné d'images, je vous conseille donc d'ouvrir un onglet supplémentaire sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile) où je poste les images chapitre par chapitre.

Tout ce qui _[...]_ correspondra à une image.

Le texte écrit **_dans cette police_** correspondra à des **_phrases écrites de la main de John_** dans "le journal".

Le texte écrit _dans cette police_ correspondra à des _extraits de texte, article de journal..._ présent dans "le journal".

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du Journal de John Winchester!

* * *

 _ **1986**_

 **1er janvier:**

Bonne année. Cette année, Mary, je vais trouver ce qui t'as tuée.

.

 **24 janvier:**

Pour son septième anniversaire, j'ai emmené Dean tirer à nouveau. Il voulait tirer avec un des gros canons comme il les appelle. Je l'ai laissé manier le Browning, mais j'ai stabilisé ses mains. Sammy voulait que je l'aide à faire une carte pour Dean. C'était comme un jour normal, comme si nous étions une famille normale avec une maman qui était partie faire les magasins ou qui était au travail ou quelque chose comme ça. Plutôt que morte. Cette illusion ne dure jamais. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser durer.

 _Le cruel Utukku qui massacre l'homme en vie sur la plaine._

 _Le vicieux Alû qui porte (l'homme) comme un vêtement._

 _Le méchant Etimmu, le malicieux Gallû, qui lient le corps._

 _Le Lamme (Lamashtu), le Lammea (Labasu) qui causent la maladie dans le corps._

 _Le Lilû qui erre dans la plaine._

 _Ils se sont rapprochés vers un homme souffrant de l'extérieur._

 _Ils ont provoqué une douloureuse maladie en son corps._

 _La malédiction du mal était entrée en son corps._

 _Un malin gobelin, ont-ils placé en son corps._

 _Un mal ennemi était entré en son corps._

 _Malin poison, ont-ils placé en son corps._

 _Une malédiction funeste était entrée en lui._

 _Mal et trouble, ont-ils placé en son corps._

 _Poison et souillure sont venus en son corps._

 _Ils ont produit le Mal._

 _Mauvais être, malicieux visage, maline bouche, méchante langue._

 _Sorcellerie, venin, esclavagiste, machinations diaboliques,_

 _Qui sont produits en le corps de l'homme malade._

 _Oh Chagrin pour l'homme malade qu'ils forcent à gémir comme un šaharrat._

 _._

 **29 janvier:**

RIP

Jarvis

Resnik

Smith

Onizuka

McAuliffe

McNair

Scobee

.

 **16 avril:**

Il y a une raison pour laquelle ça s'appelle Porte du Diable.

Nous étions supposés changer une Porte du Diable en piège à démons. Mais j'ai fait une erreur, et Bill est mort.

C'était un large canyon, toujours inondé avant qu'ils ne mettent un déversoir et ne construisent le barrage. Mais des étranges se produisaient là-bas. Quatre enfants, en trois ans, avaient disparus sans laisser de traces, entre 1957 et 1960. D'autres personnes, elles, avaient vues des choses. Personnes n'en parlerait. Bill était convaincu que quelque chose avait traversé le canyon trente ans plus tôt et était sur le point de traverser à nouveau. Un genre de rejeton de l'enfer. Nous nous sommes donc rendus là-bas afin de coincer la chose en pleine action et de nous en occuper. Rejeton de l'enfer, c'est le terme qu'il a utilisé. Je ne sais pas si je crois à l'Enfer. Mais je me souviens du grand Chien Noir, et de la manière dont l'esprit de Mary s'était transformé à Blue Earth. C'est bien venu de quelque part. Était-ce un démon? Je ne sais pas si je crois aux démons. J'ai vu des gens qui croyaient être des démons et agissaient comme des démons, mais comment différenciez-vous un démon d'un changeant? Comment le pouviez-vous?

J'essaie de détourner le sujet. Voilà, comment Bill est mort.

 _[14]_

À l'embouchure du déversoir, nous avons trouvé cet horrible fluide gouttant directement du béton. Marron foncé, empestant le soufre. Il vous brûlait les doigts au toucher. Il a dessiné une figure autour qu'il a appelé un piège à démon et qui vient du livre La Clef de Salomon. Psaume 90:13. Il a utilisé un fusain pour tracé le piège à démon sur le mur du déversoir, autour du soufre, puis l'a répliqué sur le sol devant l'entrée du tunnel en utilisant du sel. Du sel kascher, sans iodures ajoutés. Bill dit que c'est important. Alors que le soleil se couchait, Bill a commencé à regarder le ciel. Les premières étoiles lui indiqueraient quand le rejetons de l'enfer arriverait, disait-il. J'ai regardé en l'air avec lui, mais les étoiles n'étaient que des étoiles pour moi. J'ai tant à apprendre. Là j'étais à Pasadena, les garçons eux étaient restés au roadhouse. Je n'étais pas un père. J'étais un chasseur. Je chassais. Et pendant que je regardais le ciel, j'ai fait une simple erreur. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à où se trouvaient mes pieds et éraflé le sel. Juste un peu. Mais assez pour que lorsque que quelque chose arriva à l'embouchure du tunnel, rien ne pouvait la stopper.

 _[15]_

Ça ressemblait à de la fumée et sonnait comme un million de mouches. Bill lâcha les étoiles des yeux juste à temps pour que ça vole en lui. Il commença à s'agiter comme un condamné dans la chaise électrique, et deux voix sortaient de sa bouche. L'une était celle de la chose, du rejeton de l'enfer. Je ne sais pas quelle langue ça parlait, mais sa voix était horrible. C'était le son que ferait le cancer, s'il pouvait parler. Et Bill, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter, encore et encore; John descends-moi, descend-moi John.

Alors je l'ai fait.

C'était la pire erreur que j'ai jamais faite. C'était négligent et stupide et ça avait tué un homme bien. Un mari et père, un putain de bon chasseur, et je ne sais pas comment je vais dire ça à Ellen. Et Jo, pauvre Jo. Elle a quatre ans. Comment est-ce que je vais lui dire? Je ne peux pas laisser Ellen faire ça. Je suis responsable. C'était terminé en moins d'une minute, Bill Harvelle mort, et moi me tenant là, mon arme à la main, écoutant l'écho des coups de feu et l'écho de la voix terrible du rejeton de l'enfer résonner dans ma tête.

Et jusqu'au bout, Bill m'enseignait. Avec son corps mourant et cette chose en lui, il trébucha jusqu'au mur empestant le soufre et laissa ressortir la fumée, droit dans le piège à démons sur le mur. Il fit, ensuite, un pas en arrière, attentif à ne pas faire ce que j'avais fait et s'assit, mourut appuyé contre le mur du déversoir, sous le piège à démon qu'il avait dessiné. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, alors même que j'avais pris la sienne. C'était une mort de chasseur.

 _[16]_

J'ai recopié le piège à démons, mais je n'avais pas besoin. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, même si je le voulais.

.

 **2 mai:**

Tahlequah, O.K. Sammy a trois ans aujourd'hui. Nous avons fêté ça avec un gâteau à la crème glacée. Il en portait encore une grande partie quand il s'est endormi. Dean dort aussi, tous les deux sont dans le lit. La chambre n'a qu'un lit. Je dormirais par terre, si je dors. Certaines nuits, c'est suffisant pour moi de juste les regarder dormir et de savoir que s'ils commencent à faire des cauchemars, je serais là pour les arrêter.

.

 **17 mai:**

Aujourd'hui aurait été notre huitième anniversaire de mariage. Huit, c'est le bronze.

.

 **5 septembre:**

Dean a commencé le CE1. Je le surveille de prés. Il me fait jurer de bien prendre soin de Sammy avant de partir à l'école. Dieu, que j'aime ce gosse. J'ai les journées avec Sammy pendant que Dean apprend ce qu'apprennent les enfants en CE1. Sammy est un enfant très différent. Il n'a pas encore adhéré à l'idée de chasser les méchant et il est encore trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce que venger sa mère signifie. Pour lui, sa mort signifie juste qu'elle n'est pas là, il ne se la rappelle pas. Pour lui, Mary est un mot. Une mère pour lui, est quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais, mais il est quand même censé être triste qu'elle soit morte. Je ne crois pas qu'il le comprenne vraiment. Comment le pourrait-il?

.

 **30 octobre:**

J'ai vu un exorcisme aujourd'hui. Ou quelque chose qui ressemblait à un exorcisme. Selon Jim, les démons existent vraiment. Je ne sais pas si j'y crois; il est pasteur, alors évidemment que lui y croit, mais... des démons? Venant de l'Enfer? Même après toutes les choses que j'ai vu ces (presque) trois dernières années, j'ai du mal à intégrer les démons. Mais entre avoir vu ce qui est arrivé à Bill à la Porte du Diable, et ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui... je ne sais pas.

Jim sait que j'ai le journal. Après qu'il ait eu fini, et que la fille ait regardé partout comme quelqu'un se réveillant du pire cauchemar que vous puissiez imaginer, il m'a emmené à son église et m'a fait copier une version plus courte du rituel d'exorcisme Rituale Romanum. Généralement, disait-il, vous n'avez pas besoin de le lire au complet. La plupart des démons ne peuvent pas tenir aussi longtemps. Mais il veut que je recopie la version complète au cas où. Donc, je vais le faire. Je ne sais pas si je crois aux démons, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir ne pas y croire non plus, maintenant.

 _Dans l'expulsion de forces démoniaques ou d'énergies résidant en un individu, la possession d'âme, commande ses actions et capacités._

Le Rituale Romanum était très utilisé en Europe Orientale à partir de la moitie et jusqu'à la fin du 13e siècle, jusqu'à ce que l'Église ne bannisse son utilisation au début du 14e siècle. Des études initiales indique que c'est un contre-sort particulièrement secourable pour débarrasser un individu d'un invité indésirable. La première partie du rituel expulse l'entité de son hôte. La seconde partie du rituel renvoie l'esprit d'où il est venu.

Répétez l'incantation comme suit:

 _1\. Regna Terrae, cantate deo,_

 _psallite domino,_

 _qui vehitur per calus_

 _caelos antiquos!_

 _._

 _Ecce, edit vocem suam, vocem potentem:_

 _Akinoscite potentiam dei!_

 _Majestas ejus,_

 _Et potentia ejus_

 _In nubibus._

 _._

 _2\. Timendus est dues e sancto suo,_

 _dues Israel; ipse potentiam_

 _datet robur populo suo_

 _benedictus dues._

 _._

 _Gloria Patri._

Dans l'achèvement de la première partie, le démon peut prendre une ou plusieurs formes allant de liquide, à gazeuse, à corporelle en passant par toutes les combinaisons des formes sus-mentionnées. Un grand soin doit être apporté à la performance de la seconde partie du rituel. Le démon après expulsion peut devenir très puissant sans avoir besoin d'un hôte. Soyez avertis qu'un esprit peut entrer dans un hôte par n'importe quelle ouverture. Gardez les yeux ouvert et la bouche fermée.

Au Michigan, ils appellent le 30 octobre, la Nuit du Diable.

.

 **2 novembre:**

Mary est morte depuis trois ans. Elle ne sait pas que Sammy a appris l'alphabet et qu'il aime attraper les insectes. Elle ne sait pas, qu'à chaque instant, Dean regarde son frère avec des yeux de faucon, avec une expression qui signifie qu'il est prêt à mourir pour protéger Sammy. Et ça me déchire de l'intérieur de voir cette expression et de savoir qu'elle est là parce que j'ai ancré en Dean que Sammy était sa responsabilité. Il a huit ans, et je lui ai dit que la vie de son frère était entre ses mains. Mary, je n'avais aucun droit de faire ça. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

* * *

 _Petite traduction du texte en latin du 30 octobre:_

 _ **Royaumes de la terre, chantez à Dieu,  
Louez le Seigneur,  
qui est porté par le ciel,  
par les cieux anciens!  
**_

 _ **Regardez, je fais entendre Sa voix, la voix du puissant:  
Puissance de Dieu!  
Sa Majesté,  
Et sa puissance  
Dans les nuages. **_

_**Ses droits du lieu Saint sont à craindre,  
les droits d'Israël; il pourrait  
donner force à son peuple;  
droits bénis.  
**_

 _ **Gloire au Père.**_

 _Traduction du texte faite à partir des souvenirs de mes cours de latin, cours qui remontent à v'là le temps, donc soyez indulgents pour les possibles petites erreurs (notamment les accords en genre et nombre). Malgré ses petites fautes, vous avez, au moins le sens général du texte._


	5. 1987

Une petite note avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture:

Ceci est la version 01 de ma traduction de 'John Winchester's Journal'. Un chapitre = un chapitre du livre (un an).

Comme pour ma traduction précédente, ce livre étant un journal, le texte est accompagné d'images, je vous conseille donc d'ouvrir un onglet supplémentaire sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile) où je poste les images chapitre par chapitre.

Tout ce qui _[...]_ correspondra à une image.

Le texte écrit **dans cette police** correspondra à des **phrases écrites de la main de John** dans "le journal".

Le texte écrit _dans cette police_ correspondra à des _extraits de texte, article de journal..._ présent dans "le journal".

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du Journal de John Winchester!

* * *

 _ **1987**_

 **1er janvier:**

Une autre nouvelle année. Une autre promesse. Je le trouverais Mary, et je le tuerais.

J'ai trouvé le Rituale Romanum complet, la version de l'exorcisme que les exorcistes aiment utiliser lorsqu'ils ont beaucoup de temps devant eux.

J'espère ne jamais avoir à l'utiliser.

 _OREMUS ORATIO Deus, et pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum, et clementiam tuam supplex exposco: ut adversus hunc, et omnem immundum spiritum, qui vexat hoc plasma tuum. Mihi auxilium praestare igneris. Per eumdem Dominum. Amen._

 _EXORCISMUS Exorcizo te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii, omne phantasma, omnis legio, in nomine Domini nostri Jesu Christi eradicare, et effugare ab hoc plasmate Dei. Ipse tibi imperat, qui te de supernis caelorum in inferiora terrae demergi praecepit. Ipse tibi imperat, qui mari, ventis, et tempestatibus impersvit. Audi ergo, et time, satana, inimice ﬁdei, hostis generis humani, mortis adductor, vitae raptor, justitiae declinator, malorum radix, fomes vitiorum, seductor hominum, proditor gentium, incitator invidiae, origo avaritiae, causa discordiae, excitator dolorum: quid stas, et resistis, cum scias. Christum Dominum vias tuas perdere? Illum metue, qui in Isaac immolatus est, in Joseph venumdatus, in sgno occisus, in homine cruciﬁxus, deinde inferni triumphator fuit. Sequentes cruces ﬁant in fronte obsessi. Recede ergo in nomine Patris et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti: da locum Spiritui Sancto, per hoc signum sanctae Cruci Jesu Christi Domini nostri: Qui cum Patre et eodem Spiritu Sancto vivit et regnat Deus. Per omnia saecula saeculorum. Amen._

 _OREMUS ORATIO Deus, conditor et defensor generis humani, qui hominem ad imaginem tuam formasti; respice super hunc famulum tuum (N)., qui dolis immundi spiritus appetitur, quem vetus adversarius, antiquus hostis terrae, formidinis horrore circumvolat, et sensum mentis humanae stupore deﬁgit, terrore contrubat, et metu trepidi timoris exagitat. Repelle, Domine, virtutem diaboli, fallacesque e us insidias amove: procul impius tentator aufugiat: sit nominis tui signo (in fronte) famulus tuus munitus et in animo tutus et corpore (tres cruces sequentes ﬁant in pectore daemoniaci). Tu pectoris hujus interna custodias. Tu viscera regas. Tu cor conﬁrmes. In anima adversatricis potestatis tentamenta evanescant. Da, Domine, ad hanc invocationem sanctissimi nominis tui gratiam, ut, qui hucusque terrebat, territus aufugiat, et victus abscedat, tibique possit hic famulus tuus et corde ﬁrmatus et mente sincerus, debitum praebere famulatum. Per Dominum. Amen._

 _EXORCISMUS Adjuro te, serpens antique, per judicem vivorum et mortuorum, per factorem tuum, per factorem mundi, per eum, qui habet potestatem mittendi te in gehennam, ut ab hoc famulo Dei (N)., ad Ecclesiae sinum recurrit, cum metu, et exercitu furoris tui festinus discedas. Adjuro te iterum (in fronte) non mea inﬁ rmitate, sed virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut exeas ab hoc famulo Dei (N)., quem omnipotens Deus ad imaginem suam fecit. Cede igitur, cede non mihi, sed ministro Christi. Illius enim te urget potestas, qui te Cruci suae subjugavit. Illius brachium contremisce, qui devictis gemitibus inferni, animas ad lucem perduxit. Sit tibi terror corpus hominis (in pectore), sit tibi formido imago Dei (in fronte). Non resistas, nec moreris discedere ab homine isto, quoniam complacuit Christo in homine habitare. Et ne contemnendum putes, dum me peccatorem nimis esse cognoscis. Imperat tibi Deus. Imperat tibi maestas Christi Imperat tibi Deus Pater, imoerat tibi Deus Filius, imperat tibi Deus Spiritus Sanctus. Imperat tibi sacramentum Crucis. Imperat tibi ﬁdes sanctorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli, et ceterorum Sanctorum. Imperat tibi Martyrum sanguis, Imperat tibi contentia Confessorum. Imperat tibi pia Sanctorum et Sanctarum omnium intercessio, Imperat tibi christianae ﬁdei mysteriorum virtus. Exi ergo, transgressor. Exi, seducor, plene omni dolo et fallacia, virtutis inimice, innocentium persecutor. Da locum, dirissime, da loocum, impiissime, da locum Christo, in quo nihil invevisti de operibus tuis: qui te spoliavit, qui regnum tuum destruxit, qui te victum ligavit, et vasa tua diripuit: qui te proecit in tenebras exteriores, ubi tibi cum ministris tuis erit praeparatus interitus. Sed quid truculente reniteris? Quid temerarie detrectas? Reus es omnipotenti Deo, cujus statuta transgressus es. Reus es Filio e us Jesu Christo Domino nostro, quem tentare ausus es, et cruciﬁ gere praesumpsisti. Reus es humano generi, cui tuis persuasionibus mortis venenum propinasti. Adjuro ergo te, draco nequissime, in nomine Agni immaculati, qui ambulavit super aspidem et basiliscum, qui conculavit leonem et draconem, ut discedas ab hoc homine (ﬁ at signum crucis in fronte), discedas ab Ecclesia Dei (ﬁat signum crucis super circumstantes): contremisce, et effuge, invocato nomine Domini illius, quem inferi tremunt: cui Virtutes caelorum, et Potestates, et Dominationes subectae sunt: quem Cherubim et Seraphim indefessis vocibus laudant, dicentes: Sanctus, sanctus, sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth. Imperat tibi Verbum caro factum. Imperat tibi natus ex Virgine. Imperat tibi Jesus Nazarenus, qui te, cum disciplulos ejus contemneres, elisum atque prostratum exire praecepit ab homine: quo praesente, cum te ab homine serparasset, nec porcorum gregem ingredi praesumebas. Recede ergo nunc aduratus in nomine eus ab homine, quem ipse plasmavit. Durum est tibi velle resistere. Durum est tibi contra stimulum calcitrare, Quia quanto tardius exis, tanto magis tibi supplicium crescit, quia non homines contemnis, sed illum, qui dominatur vivorum et mortuorum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem. Amen._

 _OREMUS ORATIO Deus caeli, Deus terrae, Deus Angelorum, Deus Archangelorum, Deus Prophetarum, Deus Apostolorum, Deus Martyrum, Deus Virginum, Deus, qui potestatem habes donare vitam post mortem, requiem post laborem: quia non est alius Deus praeter te, nec esse poterit verus, nisi tu, Creator caeli et terrae, qui verus Rex es, et cujus regni non erit ﬁnis; humiliter ma estati gloriae tuae supplico, ut hunc famulum tuum de immundis spiritibus liberare digneris. Per Christum Dominum Nostrum. Amen._

 _EXORCISMUS Adjuro ergo te, omnis immundissime spiritus, omne phantasma, omnis incursio satanae, in nomine Jesu Christi Nazareni, qui post lavacrum Joannis in desrtum ductus est, et te in tuis sedibus vicit: ut, quem ille de limo terrae ad honorem gloriae suae formavit, tu desinas impurgnare: et in homine miserabili non humanam fragilitatem, sed imaginem omnipotentis Dei contremiscas. Cede ergo Deo qui te, et malitiam tuam in Pharaone, et in exercitu ejus per Moysen servum suum in abysseum demersit. Cede Deo qui te per ﬁdelissimum servum suum David de rege Saule spiritualibus canticis pulsum fugavit. Cede Deo qui te in Juda Iscariote proditore damnavit. Ille enim te divinis verberibus tangit, in cujus conspectu cum tuis legionibus tremens et clamans dixisti; quid nobis et tibi, Jesu, Fili Dei altissimi? Venisti huc ante tempus torquere nos? Ille te perpetuis ﬂ ammis urget, qui in ﬁne temporum dicturus est impiis: Discedite a me, maledicti, in ignem aeternum, qui paratus est diabolo et angelis ejus. Tibi enim, impie, et angelis tuis vermes erunt, qui numquam morientur. Tibi, et angelis tuis inexstinguibile praeparatur incendium: quia tu es princeps maledicti homicidii, tu auctor incestus, tu sacrilegorum caput, tu actionum pessimarum magister, tu haereticorum doctor, tu totius obscoenitatis inventor. Exi ergo, impie, exi, scelerate, exi cum omni fallacia tua: quia hominem templum suum esse voluit Deus. Sed quid diutius moraris hic? Da honorem Deo Patri omnipotenti, cui omne genu ﬂ ectitur. Da locum Domino Jesu Christo, qui pro homine sanguinem suum sacratissimum fudit. Da locum Spiritui Sancto, qui per beatum Apostolum suum Petrum te manifeste stravit in Simone mago; qui fallaciam tuam in Anania et Saphira condemnavit; qui te in Herode rege honorem Deo non dante percussit; qui te in mago Elyma per Apostolum suum Paulum caecitatis caligine perdidit, et per eumden de Pythonissa verbo imperans exire praecepit. Discede ergo nunc, discede, seductor. Tibi eremus sedes est. Tibi habitatio serpens est: humiliare, et prosternere. Jam non est differendi tempus. Ecce enim dominator Dominus proximat cito, et ignis ardebit ante ipsum, et praecedet, et inﬂammabit in circuitu inimicos ejus. Si enim hominem fefelleris, Deum non poteris irridere. Ille te ejicit, cujus oculis nihil occultum est. Ille te expellit, cujus virtuti universa sub ecta sunt. Ille te execludit, qui tibi, et angelis tuis praeparavit aeternam gehennam; de cujus ore exibit gladius acutus: qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem. Amen._

.

 **24 janvier:**

Dean a eu huit ans aujourd'hui. Le CE1 est bien pour lui. J'espère que nous pourrons rester. Il est l'école, et ils vont organiser une petite fête pour lui. Puis quand il rentrera à la maison, nous fêterons ça en famille. Nous irons au Chuck E. Cheese, et nous mangerons de la pizza et jouerons aux bornes d'arcade jusqu'à que les enfants en perdent la tête.

.

 **2 mai:**

Aujourd'hui, Sammy a quatre ans. Et, sans grande surprise, nous sommes au Colorado. Ça fait trois anniversaires sur quatre, que nous passons, en visite chez Daniel. Les montagnes sont un joli coin où passer le début du mois de mai. Peut-être devrions-nous en faire une tradition... mais j'ai le sentiment que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de commencer des traditions familiales. J'ai dû retirer Dean de l'école après avoir reçu un mot d'Ellen me prévenant que quelqu'un qui passait par le roadhouse venait tout juste d'exorciser un démon qui savait où nous étions.

Je pense que les chasseurs appellent quelque chose un démon, lorsqu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Le mot est facile à employer. Mais peu importe ce que c'était vraiment, si les Winchesters étaient dans son esprit, c'était un ennemi. Donc, nous déménageons pour deux raisons. Premièrement, l'ennemi sait où nous sommes. Deuxièmement, je vais le pourchasser, où qu'il soit... dès que j'aurais trouvé où il est. Nous sommes donc maintenant au Colorado, et en route pour le Texas. Dean comprend.

Sammy prend des livres de Daniel sur les étagères et prétend les lire. Il peut relever quelques mots, mais ce qu'il cherche vraiment sont les images. Comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Nous nous sommes arrêtés ici, parce que j'avais abattu un genre étrange de revenant en avril dernier, un que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. C'était dans le quartier de Greektown, à Detroit. Daniel a tout de suite su ce que c'était.

 _[17]_

 _ **VRYKOLAKAS: Inhumation non-consacrée revenant soit pour tuer des gens dans le cimetière, soit pour causer des problèmes dans la maison qu'il a quitté. Apparaissant parfois comme humain et d'autre comme une sorte de loup-garou (bien que, dans certaines versions, le vrykolakas est détruit en étant déterré et mangé par un loup). Peut aspirer la force vitale d'un dormeur, à la manière d'un succube/incube ou d'une mara.**_

 _ **Les histoires varient grandement, intégrant souvent des éléments des légendes sur les poltergeists. Parfois, le vrykolakas attaque et tue des gens, et parfois il tourmente le sommeil des gens, d'autres fois seuls les enfants meurent, et d'autres fois encore il attend simplement d'être renvoyé par l'accomplissement d'une promesse faite par un membre de sa famille toujours en vie. Une grande partie du folklore sur les vrykolakas se recoupe avec celui des vampires. Pas sûr si l'une de ces espèces est une sous-espèce de l'autre ou si la confusion dans le folklore a obscurci les vraies différences.**_

 _ **VETALA: Esprit hostile issu des légendes indienne et qui animera son corps ou celui d'un autre afin de se déplacer. Hante les cimetières et les lieux de constructions. Attaquera dans les cimetières; peut aussi conduire à la folie. Tuera les enfants, possiblement pour manger, et est connu pour causer de fausse-couches. Bloqué entre le monde matériel et l'au-delà, peut être chassé par exécutions de rites funéraires. NOTE: L'exorcisme ne fonctionnera pas sur une vetala. Elles ne sont pas des démons dans le sens Judéo-chrétien du terme. Si attrapées dans la bonne humeur, les vetala pourront vous raconter le passé et le futur, et sont, pour cette raison, très recherchées par les sorciers... ce qui résulte bien souvent en un incident fatal pour le sorcier, car si attrapée alors qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur, une vetala est létale, avant même que vous ne vous rendiez compte qu'elle est là. La meilleure idée est de s'en tenir aux rites funéraires et d'envoyer ainsi la vetala poursuivre son chemin.**_

.

 **17 mai:**

Ça aurait dû être notre neuvième anniversaire. Faïence. Comment ce fait-ce que six ans soit le fer et neuf ans la faïence? Je me demande si nous aurions eu d'autres enfants. Mary parlait quelques fois, d'avoir une petite fille. J'aurais aimé avoir une fille.

C'est l'été, nous sommes en déplacement. Déjà, j'essaie de trouver comment faire pour l'école en automne. Je commence à réaliser que vous pouvez transférer un enfant d'école en école chaque mois, et les écoles géreront ça parce que c'est ce qu'elles doivent faire. Une part de moi se demande comment l'enfant, lui, gère ça.

Mais les fils doivent être des soldats. Et les soldats s'adaptent.

.

 **13 juillet:**

Tout droit sorti de la bouche des enfants... nous étions à Portland, dans le Maine, parce que j'avais entendu qu'un shaman Miqmaq appelé David Fowler vivait là-bas. Je lui ai raconté une partie de mon histoire et il accepté d'invoquer un manitou et de me laisser lui poser quelques questions. Il m'a emmené dans le sous-sol de sa maison et a commencé à préparer la divination. Je suis le seul Blanc qui n'aura jamais vu ça, me disait-il, et il me faisait seulement cette faveur pour d'autres chasseurs qu'il connaissait. Il a brûlé du tabac sacré et d'autres herbes que je ne reconnus pas. La pièce devint plus enfumée que ce qu'elle aurait dues être me semblait-il. Le manitou apparut, et je suis allé directement à l'essentiel. J'ai demandé qui ou quoi avait tué Mary. Et c'est là que les choses ont dérapées.

Je ne sais toujours pas si Fowler avait fait une erreur ou si un autre esprit avait fait le voyage aux côtés du manitou. Toujours est-il que ça s'est changé en quelque chose de physique et réel. Comme un ours, en quelque sorte. Et, avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, ça tua Fowler. Ça m'a presque tué aussi, mais je me suis battu. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais gagné, parce que l'esprit laissa tomber sa forme actuelle et, animant le corps de Fowler, s'en alla par la fenêtre du sous-sol. Je me suis tiré de là vite fait, et j'ai récupéré les garçons. Nous étions presque arrivés à la bordure d'état du New Hampshire et j'avais un peu parlé à Dean de ce qui venait de se passer, parce que j'étais si frustré et honteux que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Sammy était endormi depuis notre départ.

Et, ce fut à ce moment-là que Dean me posa une de ces questions qui tuent dont les enfants ont le secret. "Papa," me dit-il "Le manitou ne va-t-il pas s'en prendre à des gens, maintenant?"

C'était la chose difficile à laquelle faire face. Pas qu'il ait posé la question ou qu'il ait raison, mais qu'il possède un meilleur sens du bien et du mal que moi. Nous étions de retour à la maison de Fowler dans l'heure suivante, et une fois la nuit tombée, je l'ai traqué et je l'ai tué. Il errait aux alentours d'un site de campement où se trouvaient de jeunes scouts, dans un endroit appelé Bradbury Mountain. Dieu sait ce qui se serait passé si Dean n'avait rien dit.

J'avais été à deux doigts de complètement m'écarter des règles. J'avais presque laissé cette quête étouffer ce que je savais être juste et de nombreux gamins avaient faillis être tués par ma faute. Un chasseur ne laisse jamais passer une chasse, et un chasseur n'abandonne jamais une chasse en cours. Ça n'arrivera plus. Jamais. Je ne faillirais pas la mémoire de Mary, et je ne faillirais pas aux garçons.

 _[18]_

 _ **Le Shino Miqmaq est un esprit de l'hiver au cœur de glace, créé à partir d'un humain qui veut tuer les êtres qui lui sont chers. Durant la période de transformation, la personne qui veut devenir Shino mange de la neige et refuse toute autre nourriture. Il sera malveillant et en colère. Après la transformation, le Shino attaquera et tuera les autres membres de la tribu et n'importe qui d'autre. S'il est tué, le corps devra être complètement brûlé ou alors la plus petite partie de lui restante pourra être utilisée pour créer d'autre Shino. D'une manière semblable aux légendes concernant les wendigos trouvés bien plus à l'ouest. Je ne sais pas si c'est le même genre d'esprit qui a eu Fowler. Nous sommes en été, donc je ne pense pas. Mais lorsque je suis retourné chez lui, j'ai pris un livre. J'ai lu le livre d'un homme mort. La prochaine fois, je serais prêt.**_

.

 **2 novembre:**

Mary est morte depuis quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, Dean m'a demandé à quoi elle ressemblait. Il ne parle de sa mère aucun autre jour que celui-ci. Je ne pouvais même pas lui montrer de photos, donc je lui ai dit ce qu'on dit à un garçon qui pose des questions sur sa mère décédée. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était belle, et gentille, et qu'elle les aimait, lui et Sammy, plus que tout au monde.

* * *

 _Je ne vous mets pas ici, en note de fin de chapitre, la traduction en français du Rituale Romanum (comme je l'avais fait pour l'entrée "30 octobre" du chapitre 1986) parce que sinon la note serait interminable._ _Mais sachez que, si vous êtes intéressé, je suis en train de le traduire (cette partie me prend d'ailleurs plus de temps_ _à traduire que l'ensemble des chapitres "1987"), donc n'hésitez pas me la demander si vous voulez la lire, et je vous l'enverrais (dès qu'elle sera complète) par DOCX. Exchange sur fanficnet._


	6. 1988

Une petite note avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture:

Ceci est la version 01 de ma traduction de 'John Winchester's Journal'. Un chapitre = un chapitre du livre (un an).

Comme pour ma traduction précédente, ce livre étant un journal, le texte est accompagné d'images, je vous conseille donc d'ouvrir un onglet supplémentaire sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile) où je poste les images chapitre par chapitre.

Tout ce qui _[...]_ correspondra à une image.

Le texte écrit **dans cette police** correspondra à des **phrases écrites de la main de John** dans "le journal".

Le texte écrit _dans cette police_ correspondra à des _extraits de texte, article de journal..._ présent dans "le journal".

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du Journal de John Winchester!

* * *

 _ **1988**_

 **24 janvier:**

Dean a eu neuf ans aujourd'hui. Nous sommes sur la route, donc il ne finira peut-être pas son CE2. Il s'appelle lui-même Le Nouveau tout le temps. Il a déjà été dans trois écoles cette année. Qui sait combien il y aura de plus?

.

 **14 avril:**

 _ **SEL**_

 _ **Symbole d'incorruptibilité permanente. Le mot "salut" prend son origine dans l'utilisation du sel pour signer des covenants. Les Juifs dans le Temple offre du sel, il est aussi toujours utilisé dans certains rites de Sabbat. Lévitique 2:13: "Tu saleras de sel toutes tes oblations; tu ne laisseras point ton offrande manquer du sel, signe de l'alliance de ton Dieu; sur toutes tes offrandes tu offriras du sel." La femme de Lot a été changée en sel comme rappel permanent des erreurs commises. Sous deux rois, Élisée purifie le printemps avec du sel. Jésus inventa le terme "sel de la terre" pour désigner ses apôtres en raison de leur engagement. Sel utilisé dans certains rituels de consécration catholiques. Du sel renversé ne devra jamais être ramassé; le mauvais sort est équilibré en jetant du sel par-dessus l'épaule aux démons qui approchent à cause du sel répandu. La tradition bouddhiste soutient que le sel repousse tout esprit maléfique. Lancer du sel par-dessus votre épaule après avoir assisté à des funérailles et avant de rentrer dans votre maison empêchera l'esprit s'accrochant de la personne enterrée d'y entrer. Le sel est utilisé pour purifier dans le Shintoïsme et dans d'autres cultures; le mythe Shinto dit que le premier bloc continental, Onogoro Shima, est apparu lorsque le sel fut séparé de l'océan mondial. Les tribus Amérindiennes dans le sud-ouest restreignent qui peut manger du sel. Les légendes Hopi sur la préciosité du sel indique que l'emplacement des gisements de sel, lequel était difficile d'accès et dangereux à exploiter, était une punition de Jumeaux Guerriers.**_

 _ **Utilisations pratiques: Une ligne de sel est une barrière qu'aucun esprit ne peut franchir. Les médiums utilisent des lignes pour limiter le mouvement des esprits invoqués. Dans le folklore japonais, les fantômes sont placés dans bocal empli de sel. Une double charge de sel gemme dissipera la manifestation ectoplasmique d'un esprit. Lorsque vous cherchez à détruire un esprit de façon permanente, salez les restes ou l'objet d'attache du tourmenteur avant de les brûler. "Le Diable n'aime pas le sel sur sa viande." Les pêcheurs écossais avait pour habitude de jeter du sel dans l'océan afin d'aveugler le peuple-fée malicieux.**_

 _ **Dans la mythologie Nordique, l'ancêtre des Dieux est né par léchage de sel des glaces.**_

 _ **Côté sombre du sel: salage de la terre après une bataille afin que rien n'y pousse et que personne n'y vive. Il peut être renversé en symbole d stérilité.**_

 _ **Mythe parmi les esclaves des Caraïbes; les africains, les igbos en particulier peuvent voler parce qu'ils ne consommaient pas de sel dans leur pays natal.**_

 _ **CE DOIT ÊTRE DU SEL GEMME IODISÉ, LE SEL IMPUR NE FONCTIONNERA PAS.**_

 _ **.**_

 **2 mai:**

Sammy a cinq ans aujourd'hui. Dieu Merci. Il a failli ne pas voir ce jour.

Je pourrais blâmer Dean , mais c'est ma faute. Il y a assez de reproches à distribuer, j'ai manqué mon tir, laissé Dean surveiller Sammy, et lui n'a pas pu appuyer sur la détente quand il aurait dû. Je ne l'ai pas entraîné assez bien. S'il se montre à nouveau faible comme ça, mes garçons mourront... mais quel genre de père met un garçon de neuf ans dans la situation où il aura peut-être à tuer pour protéger son frère?

Je suis le genre de père que je dois être. Je suis le genre de père qui apprend à ses garçons qu'aucun homme ou monstre peut tuer leur mère et s'en sortir. Je suis le genre de père qui leur montre que lorsque ça concerne la famille que vous allez jusqu'au bout du monde pour arranger les choses.

Nous sommes dans le Wisconsin donc nous ferions aussi bien de passer par Blue Earth pour voir Jim. Il voudra savoir ce qui s'est passé et peut-être que ça me fera du bien de lui en parler.

 _ **Rappel: Parler à Jim de la Hausa, une tribu africaine dont leur sorcière gardent des pierres magiques dans leur estomac.**_

 _[19]_

 _ **Elles consomment lentement l'âme de leur victime, ce qui cause le dépérissement lent de la victime avant qu'elle ne meure. Elles peuvent aussi se changer en chien. Autres sorcières africaines, la sukuyadyo ou obayifo qui lie magiquement sa victime et aspire son sang ou force de vie. Les sukuyadyos peuvent modifier leur apparence, cachant leur vraie nature sous un récipient ou le ciment de la maison de leur victime et en prenant l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Apparentées aux polymorphes, mais aussi une variation des légendes européennes médiévales sur les vampires. L'obayifo se transforme en une boule de lumière pour drainer la force de vie. (Feu follet).**_

 _ **Il est temps pour Sammy d'apprendre à lire.**_

 _[20]_

 _ **Jiangshi : "Corps sautant". Cadavres réanimés provenant du folklore chinois qui tue des êtres vivants pour se nourrir de leur spiritus vitae (qi). Il est possible qu'ils soient contraints de rester sur les routes, mais là je travaille avec une histoire que Bobby Singer m'a raconté. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré. **_

_**.**_

 **17 mai:**

Ça aurait été notre dixième anniversaire de mariage. L'étain.

.

 **28 septembre:**

 _ **Séance:**_

 _ **Sur un tissu d'autel propre, placez un petit bol rempli d'herbes fraîches. Autour du périmètre du tissu, alternez des bougies noires et blanches égales en nombre. Lorsque toutes les bougies sont allumées, récitez ce qui suit:**_

 _ **Amate spiritus obscure te quaerimus. Te oramus, nobiscum colloquere apud nos circita.**_

 _ **À la fin de l'incantation, lâchez une minuscule pincée d'encens, de bois de santal ou de poudre de cannelle au-dessus de l'une des bougies allumée. Pythagore a également dirigé des séances en environ 540 av. J.-C. en utilisant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une planche d'Ouija. Pythagore et son étudiant Philolaos interprétaient les mouvements comme des signaux d'esprit en utilisant une table roulante qui se dirigeait vers des signes dressés en cercle grossier.**_

 _Ici Perimède et Euryloque tenaient les victimes, tandis que je tirai mon épée et creusai une tranchée coudée en chaque sens. Je fis une offrande de boisson à tous les morts, d'abord avec du miel et du lait, puis avec du vin, et ensuite avec de l'eau, et je répandais la farine d'orge blanche sur l'ensemble, priant sincèrement les pauvres fantômes et en leur promettant que quand je retournai à Ithaque, je sacrifiai une génisse stérile pour eux, la meilleure que j'aie, et que je chargerais le bûcher de bonnes choses. Je promis en particulier que Tirésias aurait pour lui-même une brebis noire, la meilleure de tous mes troupeaux. Quand j'eus suffisamment prié les morts, je coupai la gorge des deux moutons et je laissai couler le sang dans la tranchée, où les fantômes vinrent de l'Erebus; des épouses, de jeunes célibataires, des vieillards fatigués, des femmes de ménage qui avaient soufferts de l'amour, des hommes courageux qui avaient été tués à la bataille, avec leur armure toujours mouchetée de sang; ils venaient de tous côtés et flottaient autour de la tranchée avec un bruit étrange qui me fit pâlir de peur. Lorsque je les vis venir, je dis aux hommes d'être rapides et d'écorcher les carcasses des deux brebis mortes, et de faire brûler des offrandes, et en même temps de répéter des prières à Hades et à Proserpine; moi, je me suis resté assis là où j'étais avec mon épée tirée et ne laisserais pas les pauvres fantômes s'approcher du sang jusqu'à Tirésias eut répondu à mes questions._

 _ **Katabasis: Le voyage vers l'outre-monde, celui d'Orphée à la recherche d'Eurydice. Adapté pour la nécromancie grecque. C'est une projection du nécromancien qui lui permettrait de se rendre en Enfer pour parler aux morts.**_

 _ **Katadesmoi: Une malédiction grecque inscrite sur une tablette de plomb (habituellement). Un esprit est convoqué et lié à la tablette pour s'assurer que la malédiction est efficace. Terme utilisé également pour invoquer et lier un esprit à une tâche. Les Katadesmoi sont enterrés dans un cimetière ou un lieu sacré pour les rendre plus effectifs.**_

 _...les âmes après la mort aiment encore le corps qu'elles ont laissé, et comme ces âmes dont les corps veulent l'enterrement dû ou si elles ont laissé leurs corps à cause d'une mort violente, elles errent encore autour de leurs carcasses, tel un esprit troublé et humide, étant, et sont pour ainsi dire, attirées par quelque chose ayant une affinité avec elles..._

 _ **Conjuration nécromancienne de Reginald Scot, Découverte de la Sorcellerie. Sceaux de la Terre nécessaires pour faire venir un esprit.**_

 _PREMIEREMENT, jeûne et prie trois jours durant et abstinente-toi de toute félicité; rend-toi voir celui qui a nouvellement été enterré, celui qui s'est suicidé ou s'est lui-même détruit, ou encore obtiens la promesse d'un qui est assuré d'être pendu que, lorsque son corps sera mort, son esprit viendra à toi et qu'il jure de te servir, d'obéir à chacun de tes commandements à toutes heures et toutes minutes. Assure-toi que personne ne voie ses œuvres, que personne ne voie ton compagnon.  
Et vers onze heures de la nuit, va à l'endroit où il a été enterré, et demande avec une foi audacieuse et un désir ardent, que l'esprit que tu appelles vienne à toi, une bougie dans la main gauche, et dans sa main droite une pierre de cristal, puis déclare ces mots suivants, le maître ayant une baguette en noisetier dans sa main droite, et ces noms de Dieu inscrit dessus: Tetragrammaton + Adonaï + Agla + Craton + puis frappe alors trois coups sur le sol, et dis;_

 _Viens N. Viens N. Viens N. Je te conjure esprit N. par la résurrection de notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ, d'obéir à mes paroles, et viens à moi cette nuit, et tu seras sauvé le Jour du Jugement. Et je te jure, au péril de mon âme, que si tu viens à moi, et que tu m'apparais cette nuit, et que tu me montres de véritables visions dans cette pierre de christ, et que tu m'emmènes la sibylle de la fée, qui peut venir devant moi, par cette invocation; et en faisant ainsi, je te donnerai une œuvre d'amitié, et je prierai pour toi N. à mon Seigneur Dieu, il te sera rendu à ton salut le Jour de la Résurrection, et tu seras reçu comme l'un des élus de Dieu, à la gloire éternelle, Amen._

 _ **Sibly, invocation de nécromancie. Au caveau ou à la tombe, après avoir inscrit le cercle protecteur: «Par la vertu de la sainte résurrection et les tourments des damnés, je conjure et exorcise l'esprit de N. décédé pour répondre à mes exigences de souverain, pour être obéissant lors des cérémonies sacrées, sous peine de tourments éternels et de détresse. Viens, viens, viens, je te charge et te commande.**_

 _[21]_

 _._

 **2 novembre:**

Mary est morte depuis cinq ans. Nous avons marié pour cinq ans. J'ai l'impression, parfois, de servir une peine, et que le seul moyen de quitter cette prison est de trouver qui ou quoi me l'a enlevée.

.

 **5 décembre:**

Le professeur de Dean vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il avait un abonnement à _Weekly World News_ et qu'il faisait livrer le magazine à l'école. Comment fait-il pour le payer? Je pourrais lui demander, mais il est déjà bien trop vif pour me donner une réponse franche. Et je pourrais le forcer à le faire, mais ça ne vaut pas le coup. Si ça peut lui permettre de se sentir à la maison dans son petit monde...

.

 **27 décembre:**

Une variation supposée être pour invoquer et parler aux anges. Mais je n'ai jamais de chasseurs croyant aux anges. Même pas ceux qui ont vu des démons.

 _[22]_


	7. 1989

Une petite note avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture:

Ceci est la version 01 de ma traduction de 'John Winchester's Journal'. Un chapitre = un chapitre du livre (un an).

Comme pour ma traduction précédente, ce livre étant un journal, le texte est accompagné d'images, je vous conseille donc d'ouvrir un onglet supplémentaire sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile) où je poste les images chapitre par chapitre.

Tout ce qui _[...]_ correspondra à une image.

Le texte écrit **dans cette police** correspondra à des **phrases écrites de la main de John** dans "le journal".

Le texte écrit _dans cette police_ correspondra à des _extraits de texte, article de journal..._ présent dans "le journal".

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du Journal de John Winchester!

* * *

 _ **1989**_

 **24 janvier:**

Dean a eu dix ans aujourd'hui. Reagan n'est plus au pouvoir. Il a deux ans, un chasseur complètement timbré m'a dit que Reagan était un avatar de l'Antéchrist parce que chacun de ses noms était composé de six lettres: Ronald Wilson Reagan. Reagan a aussi vécu au 666 St Cloud Road.

 _ **Il est possible que le nombre de la Bête originel est été 616. Il en est attesté dans le Codex Ephraemi Rescriptus; St Jérôme a dit 616 au lieu de 666. Mais 666, est un nombre triangulaire (1+2+3+4+5 ... +36), et qui a donc une bien meilleure symétrie que 616.**_

 _ **616, est le code postal d'une région de l'ouest du Michigan; Kalamazoo, Grand Rapids et Traverse City.**_

 _ **Peur du nombre 666: hexakosioihexekontahexaphobie.**_

 _ **Gematria: Numération hébraïque dont la valeur fut par la suite appliquée à d'autres alphabets. Selon la gematria, les observateurs dans les Révélations, donnent les noms possibles de l'Antéchrist:**_

 _ **Lampetis = le brillant**_

 _ **Teitan = ?**_

 _ **Palaibaskanos = sorcier ancien**_

 _ **Benediktos = bâtard bleu**_

 _ **Kakos Odegos = guide cruel**_

 _ **Amnos Adikos = brebis injuste**_

 _ **O Niketes = le conquérant**_

 _ **Antemos = adversaire**_

 _ **Diclux = fourbe (tout comme Teitan, mais latin)**_

 _ **Genserikos = Genseric, Vandale qui a pillé Rome?**_

 _ **Arnodymy = Je renie**_

 _ **Acxyme = ?**_

 _[23 ( **Apparitions du chien?** ) ]_

 _._

 **2 mai:**

Sammy a six ans aujourd'hui. Il commencera le jardin d'enfants à l'automne. Peu importe où nous serons. Il est un enfant si différent de Dean. Silencieux, observateur. Il a appris qu'il y a, dans ce monde, des choses que nous devons craindre, mais là où Dean veut les combattre, vous avez le sentiment que Sammy regarde, apprend. Il comprend quelque chose. Quand Sammy pose une question, c'est une bonne question.

.

 **13 mai:**

 _[24]_

 _._

 **17 mai:**

Ça aurait été notre onzième anniversaire. Acier.

.

 **10 juin:**

 _[25]_

 _._

 **4 juillet:**

Voilà comment vous passez les weekends de vos vacances lorsque vous êtes un chasseur.

J'ai inscrit Sammy et Dean dans un camp de vacances à la journée, non loin de Blue Earth, afin que je puisse consulter Pasteur Jim pendant que les garçons profitent de l'opportunité d'être des enfants normaux pendant un moment. J'aurais dû savoir que même un camp d'été ne pouvait pas être normal pour les Winchesters. Au cinquième jour du camp, Dean faisait du canoë sur les rapides de la rivière Blue Earth. Les choses ont mal tournées. Dean m'a juré lorsqu'il est rentré qu'il avait vu quelque chose, sauf qu'il a dit "quelqu'un", faire chavirer le canoë. J'en ai pas fait grand cas... jusqu'à la semaine suivante où un autre canoë s'est renversé et que l'animateur qui le dirigeait soit mort. J'ai ensuite passé deux jours à enquêter dessus et suis tombé sur une légende Cree à propos de tricksters humanoïdes appelés mannegishi. Ils habitent dans les rapides des rivières et aiment faire se renverser des embarcations, mais ne sont jamais mauvais dans leurs actions, à moins que les locaux aient fait quelque chose qui les a énervés. Qu'était-ce, ici?

Il se trouve que le camp s'agrandissait, et qu'une partie des travaux avait consisté à faire exploser des formations rocheuses sur les rives de la rivière, formations rocheuses qui portaient des pictographes montrant la révérence des Cree pour ces petits bâtards. Les mannegishi n'ont pas vraiment appréciés de voir ceux-ci, disparaître, et ont alors commencés à s'en prendre aux campeurs.

Je les aurais tous tués pour s'en être pris à Dean, mais la vérité est, qu'ils avaient tous les droits d'être furieux. J'ai donc gardé la tête froide et ai vu avec Jim pour qu'il me mette en contact avec un soigneur Cree vivant dans le Dakota du Sud. Je me suis plains de la distance, mais Jim m'a dit de me la fermer et de m'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir à aller jusqu'au Montana ou à Saskatchewan, où vit maintenant la plupart des tribus Cree.

 _[26]_

Le soigneur s'appelait Joey Grand Pin, ce qui, je suppose être un surnom qu'il s'est lui-même donné pour mais touristes, mais après les six dernières années, je suis bien la dernière personne au monde à pouvoir se plaindre que quelqu'un utilise un alias. J'ai conduit l'homme jusqu'à Blue Earth et cette nuit là (il y a deux nuits maintenant) nous nous sommes rendus aux rapides. Il a discuté de la situation avec un mannegishi, et ils sont arrivés à un accord. Ils arrêteraient de s'en prendre aux enfants du camp si Joey refaisait quelques-unes des icônes quelque part et garantissait qu'elles ne seraient pas détruites. Jim est intervenu et a dit, hé, je n'ai pas assez de tricksters aquatiques dans le ruisseau derrière ma maison. Et hop, les mannegishi dans le ruisseau de Jim et Joey Grand Pin a pu exercer ses talents pictographiques.

Une part de moi veut toujours les tuer, à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Dean, mais lorsque je prends une minute pour me calmer, je réalise que c'était la faute du camp. Un camp d'activité qui détruit des icônes juste pour agrandir sa piste pour bateau. Les garçons iront autre part la semaine prochaine et pour aussi longtemps que nous pourrons rester ici.

Peu importe, c'est terminé maintenant. Des feux d'artifices explosent au loin, j'ai quelques bières en moi, et les garçons sont endormis dans un tente plantée dans le jardin de Jim. Pour un moment, la bataille est en pause. Mary, je ne peux pas me battre à chaque instant.

.

 **18 août:**

Autres esprits de l'eau sur lesquels j'ai lu:

Vodianoï. Un esprit mâle de l'eau russe, parfois dit être un polymorphe, mais qui apparaît souvent sous l'apparence d'un vieil homme à la peau ridée couverte d'écailles et possédant une barbe verte enchevêtrée de boue et de plantes sous-marines. Peut vivre dans les bains à remous. Dans de plus grande quantité d'eau, il vit souvent dans les carcasses de bateaux coulés et est servi par les fantômes des membres d'équipage noyés de ces navires. Les noyés le servent comme des esclaves, mais protègent également les pêcheurs qui l'apaisent en lui faisant offrande du premier poisson de leurs prises. Aime le beurre et le tabac.

Aime aussi la rusalka, et en épouse souvent une ou en prend plusieurs pour être ses servantes ou ses concubines. Les rusalki sont des esprits de femmes assassinées ou tuées par suicide dans l'eau, parfois ceux d'enfants ayant été noyés par leur mère. (Voir, la Dame Blanche.) La version adulte chante pour séduire les passants ou les marins, puis les entraînent sous l'eau pour devenir leur esprit amant. Le folklore suggère parfois des aptitudes vampiriques.

Certains rusalki disparaîtront si leur mort est vengée. Peuvent également être dissipées, si elles sont maintenues hors de l'eau assez longtemps pour que leur cheveux sèchent complètement. La version enfant peut être chassée par un baptême à l'eau bénite.

J'ai entendu parler des vodianoï par des chasseurs en Alaska. Je n'en ai jamais vu. Les légendes shoshones du Wyoming parlent de la Femme Fantôme de l'Eau qui envoûte chasseurs et voyageurs par son attrait sexuel, et les abat avec des flèches spirituelles.

 _[27]_

Le nix germanique combine les aptitudes des vodianoï et rusalki. Sous sa forme humaine, le nix a généralement l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme et est dangereux pour les femmes non-mariées et les enfants non-baptisés. Il est le plus actif au moment des solstices d'été et d'hiver (la version christianisée de la légende parle dit la veille de Noël). Joue de la musique pour séduire sa cible. Aussi est-ce un présage de noyade lorsqu'il peut, tout comme le banshee, être entendu, crier depuis l'eau, signalant que quelqu'un va se noyer ici. Comme le vodianoï, il aime le tabac, et apprécie la vodka. On peut le faire apparaître en faisant couler du sang dans de l'eau ou en sacrifiant un animal noir.

Une fois, à Pinckney dans le Michigan, j'ai floué un nix en utilisant un chien noir comme sacrifice. C'était un spectacle, un chien démon se battant contre un esprit de l'eau. Le Chien a gagné, et pour sa peine je l'ai renvoyé en Enfer.

Parfois, le nix apparaît en tant que cheval appelé Bäckahästen qui, s'il est monté, se jettera dans le point d'eau le plus proche, noyant effectivement son cavalier. Ça se recoupe ici avec chaque histoire celte/écossaise sur les kelpies et les chevaux d'eau. Les kelpies apparaissent de la brume trouvée près des rivières, et qui, si elles sont chevauchées noieront leur cavalier. Le cheval d'eau peut être monté sans risque tant qu'il ne voit pas ou ne sent pas d'eau. À la minute où c'est le cas, il entraîne son cavalier dedans et le dévore, ne laissant que le foie derrière lui.

Je pensais ce dernier détail n'être qu'une élaboration narrative jusqu'à ce que j'ai des démêlés avec un cheval de l'eau au réservoir Quabbin dans le Massachusetts. Celui-ci pouvait aussi prendre une forme humaine, l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme ayant toujours des algues dans les cheveux.

J'ai été chanceux de m'en sortir avec mon foie.

Avant, j'aimais nager, mais c'est une chose de plus que j'ai perdu à cause de ce boulot. Il faut savoir que les esprits de l'eau n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup d'eau. Prenez la légende britannique de Jenny Greenteeth ou celle de Peg'-du-puit. Ou encore le El Nadaha ("l'appelant") d'Égypte qui attire des enfants dans des canaux afin de les noyer.

J'ai aussi entendu parler, par d'autres chasseurs, d'un vieil hippodrome hanté à Goshen, New York. Un cheval et un jockey se sont noyés au début du siècle et reviennent depuis chevaucher autour du lac, chassant et menaçant parfois les gens aux alentours. Ça ressemble à un Bäckahästen, non? Mais je n'ai jamais vu nulle part qu'un humain pouvait se transformer en l'un d'eux.

.

 **2 novembre:**

Cela fait six ans que Mary est morte. Aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu les garçons parler d'elle, parler de sa mort. Sammy est assez âgé maintenant pour poser des questions difficiles et je pense que ça force Dean à penser à des choses qu'il avait mises de côté jusqu'à maintenant. C'est un petit gars solide, Dean. Comme moi. Mais il me ressemble aussi dans la façon qu'il a de garder les choses pour lui. Maintenant, son petit frère lui demande des choses et il doit trouver un moyen de protéger Sammy alors que les interrogations de Sammy le replonge, une nouvelle fois, dans le tourment émotionnel. Et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi? Ils discutaient entre eux. Si je m'en mêle, ils se renfermeront. Ils partagent ce lien d'enfants, ce genre de lien qui écarte les adultes. Ils me diraient ce que je veux entendre, mais la vérité c'est que je peux discuter avec eux de ce qu'ils ressentent par rapport à leur mère parce que je peux pas les laisser entrevoir mes sentiments. Ça me tue chaque jour. Et je ne peux pas leur dire ça. Nous devons avancer, et trouver ce qui a tué leur mère, ma femme. Mary.

Pour le bien des enfants, je vais essayer de rester au même endroit pour une plus longue période. Garder les voyages de chasses à quelques heures de voiture de là où nous sommes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'ai une piste sérieuse sur ce qui a tué Mary. Parce qu'alors là, tout sera permis.

 _[28]_


	8. 1990

Une petite note avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture:

Ceci est la version 01 de ma traduction de 'John Winchester's Journal'. Un chapitre = un chapitre du livre (un an).

Comme pour ma traduction précédente, ce livre étant un journal, le texte est accompagné d'images, je vous conseille donc d'ouvrir un onglet supplémentaire sur mon tumblr (lien dans mon profile) où je poste les images chapitre par chapitre.

Tout ce qui _[...]_ correspondra à une image.

Le texte écrit **dans cette police** correspondra à des **phrases écrites de la main de John** dans "le journal".

Le texte écrit _dans cette police_ correspondra à des _extraits de texte, article de journal..._ présent dans "le journal".

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du Journal de John Winchester!

* * *

 _ ** **1990****_

...JOUR/NUIT

1: Yain/Beron

2: Janor/Barol

3: Nasnia/Thami

4: Salla/Athar

5: Sadedali/Methon

6: Thamur/Rana

7: Ourer/Netos

8: Thamic/Tafrac

9: Neron/Sassur

10: Jayon/Agle

11: Abai/Calerva

12: Natalon/Salam

 **Printemps: Caracasa, Core, Amatiel, Commissoros**

 **Été: Gargatel, Tariel, Gaviel**

 **Automne: Tarquam, Guabarel**

 **Hiver: Amabael, Cetarari**

 **.**

 **24 janvier:**

Dean a eu onze ans aujourd'hui. Il a demandé à avoir son propre pistolet et je lui en ai offert un. Un automatique Seecamp LWS .32, le plus petit que j'ai pu trouver avec tout de même assez de puissance. Dean et moi avons coulé nous-mêmes des balles en argent pour celui-ci, et l'avons chargé en alternant balles en argent et Winchester à tête creuse. Il l'a dans sa poche maintenant.

.

 **2 mai:**

Sammy vient d'avoir sept ans. Je pense que nous allons lui faire commencer le CP cette année. C'est un petit gars malin, mais nous avons tellement déménagé qu'il a un peu de retard au niveau scolaire. Et je n'ai pas fait avec lui, les choses que j'aurais dû faire de ce côté-là. Je dois être meilleur; lui faire plus la lecture... sur des trucs autres que des manuels pratiques et des unes de journaux étranges. Il s'en sort bien en maths, il connaît des trucs scientifiques, parce qu'il a vu des gens faire des expériences bizarres au roadhouse et chez Pasteur Jim, mais il a besoin d'apprendre les choses basiques que les petits apprennent au jardin d'enfants. Je demanderai bien à Dean de s'en charger, mais il y a une limite à ce que vous pouvez empiler sur les épaules d'un enfant. Avoir la vie de Sam entre ses mains est bien suffisant pour Dean, il ne peut pas avoir, en plus, la responsabilité de l'enseignement à domicile de Sammy. Seigneur. Il m'est une fois de plus rappelé à quel point nous avons besoin de Mary.

.

 **17 mai:**

Ça aurait été notre douzième anniversaire. La soie.

.

 **3 octobre:**

 _ **Shaman de Winstetd, Savia, Sufi**_

 _ **Le général Frank Swettenham a décrit comment s'est déroulé une séance de spiritisme mené par une femme shaman de la royauté durant la maladie d'un dirigeant de Perak quelque trente ans plus tôt. La magicienne, grimée en homme, était assise devant une chandelle, un voile sur la tête et dans sa main droite, une poignée d'herbe coupée à l'équerre en haut et en bas. Cette poignée, elle l'avait attrapée convulsivement.**_

 _ **La chandelle s'enflamma, signe que l'esprit invoqué était entré dans la bougie. La magicienne, maintenant supposée être en transe s'inclina devant la chandelle "et à chacun des mâles de la famille royale, présent!" Après que bien des esprits eurent été invoqués, le raja malade fut amené et assis sur un socle à seize côtés (une amélioration du double pentacle appelé siège de Salomon) afin d'attendre, la tête voilée et une poignée d'herbe à la main, l'arrivée des esprits de l'État. Reconduite à sa couche, sa Majesté est tombée par la suite en une pâmoison attribuée à une possession par les esprits! Lors de cette séance royale, la fille de la magicienne avait conduit un orchestre de "cinq ou six filles, tenant des percussions indigènes, des instruments avec une peau tendue uniquement sur un côté" et dont la mesure était battue avec les doigts.**_

 _ **Lors d'une autre séance in Selangor tenue afin de guérir une affection, le mage fut possédé par l'esprit-tigre, il est dit que cette cérémonie se déroule généralement sur trois nuits, et que le même nombre impair de personnes doit être présent à chaque fois. Pour l'accueil de l'esprit, un bouquet artificiel de fleurs, de colombes et de scolopendres, fait de feuilles de palmier est préparé. Après une invocation, le mage s'est baigné dans de l'encens, a souffert de convulsions spasmodiques, a parlé dans un langage d'esprits, a été possédé, s'est assis avec la tête voilée, a allumé trois chandelles sur le bord de trois jarres d'eau et a frictionné le patient avec un bézoard. Puis, revêtu d'un manteau blanc et d'un voile, il fumigea un poignard, laissa tomber des pièces d'argent dans les jarres avant de contempler leurs positions sous les trois chandelles et déclara qu'elles indiquaient la gravité de la maladie du patient. Disséminant des poignées de riz enchanté autour des pots, puis y plaça des bouquets improvisés de fleurs de palmier et d'arec puis plongea sa lame dans chaque bouquet afin de dissiper les esprits du mal tapis. Une autre gerbe de fleurs de palmier qu'il oint avec de l'huile lui servi à caresser le patient de la tête aux pieds. Ensuite, il fut possédé par l'esprit-tigre, il griffa, grogna et lécha le corps nu du malade. Il fit couler le sang de son propre bras avec la pointe de sa dague et combattit avec l'ennemi spirituel invisible. Une fois de plus, il caressa le patient avec sa gerbe de fleurs, puis de ses mains. Et une fois de plus, il poignarda les bouquets, caressa le malade et après avoir passé un certain temps allongé sans bouger, reprit connaissance.**_

 _ **.**_

 **2 novembre:**

Mary est morte depuis sept ans.

 _ **Psychopompe. Terme utilisé pour désigner un dieu ou une entité responsable de guider les âmes dans l'au-delà. En Grèce; Hermès. Dans les mythes nordiques; les Valkyries. En Égypte; Anubis. Les traditions vaudoues, en remontant jusqu'à leurs racines africaines, offrent les Guédé. L'Irlande; Ankou. Dans la plupart des traditions shamaniques, le shaman est une sorte de psychopompe, aussi au commencement de la vie, qu'à son achèvement. Il ou elle est présent à la naissance pour introduire l'enfant dans ce monde, et est présent à la mort, afin d'accompagner l'âme dans son voyage. Les légendes médiévales, sur la Grande Faucheuse portant une faux sont peut-être connectées aux pratiques dans certaines parties de l'Europe qui consistaient à poignarder ou enterrer les morts avec des faucilles. Les vrais faucheurs sont des entités purement psychiques possédant des pouvoirs sur le temps et la perception. Ils peuvent changer la manière dont un humain perçoit son environnement et modifier leur propre apparence, généralement pour faciliter la transition entre la vie et l'au-delà. La véritable forme d'un faucheur est difficilement déterminable, mais la plupart des récits suggèrent que la manière naturelle de percevoir un faucheur pour un être vivant est celle d'une sorte créature-wraith revêtue d'un suaire ou d'un linceul en lambeaux.**_

 _[29]_

 _ **Les chiens noirs sont aussi parfois des psychopompes. Enterrés dans les fondations des églises afin de garder et protéger les portes entre ici et l'au-delà.**_

 _ **.**_

 **25 décembre:**

J'ai combattu une belle petite saloperie aujourd'hui. J'ai renvoyé la bête de là où elle était venue. Mais alors que je fixais sa gueule puante, je me suis demandé pour la centième fois: quand mon heure viendra-t-elle? Et si quelque chose m'arrive, qui prendra soin des garçons? Dean essaie vraiment d'être un homme fort, mais il n'a même pas encore douze ans. Et Sam a tout juste sept ans. Juste tenter de faire tout ça sans toi est assez dur, Mary... Mary...

Mary...

Je me concentre. La Bête de Bray Road. C'était le Grand Chien et le Chien de l'Enfer encore une fois. D'où ces chiens noirs viennent-ils? Agrippa avait un chien noir qui, affirme-t-on, était son familier, il l'a libéré sur son lit de mort, et le chien s'en est allé, pour ne plus jamais être revu depuis. Si on en croit ce que les gens disent au sujet d'Agippa. Même Churchill appelait sa dépression, son chien noir. Que lui arrivait-il vraiment? Peut-être aurait-il eut besoin d'un chasseur dans son entourage.

Quel Noël.

 _[30]_


End file.
